


Double You (WTF)

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Actor Kai, Change of Behaviour, Divorce, Escape, Fame, Fights, Hope, Jealousy, Losing Trust, Love, M/M, Mutual Trust, Regret, Scandal, Slow Burn, a little violence, bodyguards, faith - Freeform, pinning, starlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun challenges you to be in his shoes; Waking up in the morning, seeing a stranger with stubbles, hugging him to sleep, fully clothed in an expensive hotel room and the best or worst he could say is, the stranger (who is not actually a stranger) is the country’s most scandalous actor, Kim Kai. Against all odds and his morality, Sehun had jumped out of bed with a screeching What the Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope to get this going. Hahaha.  
> This is something new for me so I'm a little nervous.

 

 

Oh Sehun

 

\- He's 23

\- Youngest in the family with two brothers

\- Demanded for a holiday and is in town for a month long holiday

\- Nothing goes as he plans

 

 

Kris

 

\- Sehun's elder brother

\- Works in a workshop

\- Strict and Logical

\- Loves Sehun dearly

 

 

 

Suho

 

\- Sehun scond brother

\- Works with Kris

\- Very emotional and pampers Sehun

\- Cares and loves Sehun

 

 

 

Kim Kai

 

\- He's 27

\- The country's most scandalous Actor

\- Scandal is his second name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol

 

\- Kim Kai's bodyguard

\- Loyal and trustworthy

 

 

Kim Minseok & Kim Jongdae

 

\- Kim Kai's wingmen

\- Kim Kai's best friend

 

 

Byun Baekhyun

 

\- Kim Kai's worst scandal

\- A jealous and troublesome person

 

 

 

 

Talk to me ;D

: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie) 

 

 

First update will be soon 


	2. One

 

 

A morning with sunshine greeting him on the face is something Sehun has always dreamed of. He stretches on the bed with his eyes still tightly shut and feels the warmth spreading all over his body. He loves a good morning (who doesn’t?). He loves it when his mind and body are well rested and he gets to feel his limbs and muscles working together for a better day ahead. He smiles with his eyes still tightly shut, thinking about the places he would want to visit. After all, he’s on a month long holiday.

 

 

Sehun had taken leave from his job, demanding and telling that he has been working like a busy bee throughout the year, never once taking a leave. So his job owner, a very grateful woman had given him a month off and some pocket money for him to enjoy his holidays. Sehun took the first train to the city and here he is, in one of the smaller town, enjoying and spending his hard earned money. His visiting list starts for today with the cable car ride, theme parks, ice cream stalls (for he is a sweet tooth) and street food because his appetite is like an elephant and expensive dining would swallow all his money.

 

 

When his list is complete, Sehun hums in contentment and stretches again and this time he feels a huge difference. His 3 star hotel’s bed wasn’t this comfortable and fluffy but he pushes the doubt away and proceeds to scratch his neck. He opens his mouth and the dullness tells him that he had taken a few drinks last night which of what he will not remember now. It is always like this for him; if he drinks, he will not remember any single thing about it. His fingers start travelling down, to scratch his chest which he takes as a sign that he must have jumped straight on the bed without washing up so he notes to take a long shower. Still in his self-absorbed state, Sehun scratches lower to his stomach but it takes him less than a second to realize, he has no stomach.

 

 

Sehun’s eyes shoot opens and the brightness blinds him. Sehun groans, uneasiness spreading all over his body and the warmth that was comfortable minutes ago starts to annoy him. He looks down to find his missing stomach and to his own horror, his stomach is replaced by a hand. He starts chanting in his head, telling his mind not to panic. Slowly, he brings his hand to carry the hand, reassurance flowing into him when he finds his stomach back. The reassurance however disappears in a blink when he realizes, he’s still holding the hand and it must belong to someone.

 

 

So he turns to his left and pales out; whatever warmth and heat he was feeling changes to ice and soon his body freezes. Sehun swallows, staring at the mass of shining black hair covering the other’s face and internally cringes at how the other is hugging him so close, face almost buried beneath his shoulder. Again, he tells his mind not to panic. Despite the terrible mouth odour, he takes a deep breath and looks around the room.

 

 

No wonder the bed feels different. He seems to be in the person’s room which by look tells Sehun that the other person is rich to afford such huge room. Sehun rakes his barely functioning mind for the type of the room and bites his lips when the name comes across; A suite. There’s a 58 inches television in front of the bed, huge cupboard, a great space in the room and from what he can see through the opened door, there’s more to the suite. He spots a door at the other side of the room and makes a guess of it being the bathroom.

 

 

Sehun finds it amusing that he isn’t bolting out of the door yet. He clearly doesn’t remember anything or how he ended up in this room with the still sleeping stranger. Reminded of the stranger, Sehun looks at the other and chokes on his spit.

 

 

“Good morning sweetcake.”

 

 

Sehun covers his mouth and coughs, shifting away slightly to make some space between them. The word ‘sweetcake’ sends alarm into his head, asking him what he did for the other guy to call him pet names. The mass of hair, which Sehun declares as bed hair disappears with a swipe back and he finds a pair of brown eyes looking at him affectionately. Sehun smiles or at least, tries to smile but that too vanishes into the air in seconds.

 

 

“You!” Sehun jumps out of bed, pointing a finger at the man on the bed. He can feel his heart racing faster than a Ferarri where he could possibly fall on the carpet and die. He feels like dying now. Sehun wants to cry, scream and pull his hair.

 

 

The other chuckles, fingers running into his shining black hair once again and the strands of hair happen to settle down. “Did you sleep well?” The other asks, stretching and making sounds which adds to Sehun’s unspoken discomfort. ‘Yes’ Sehun would answer because obviously he had the most comfortable sleep but the word dies down as his mouth refuses to function.

 

 

“I changed your shirt,” The other claims and Sehun is quick to look down to his shirt and notice the expensive plain black tshirt he’s wearing. “You were covered in vomit and I can’t let you sleep in mess.” He continues, chuckling again and Sehun manages to whispers a soft thank you which to his utter surprise, the other hears him.

 

 

“I am sorry if I troubled you,” Sehun speaks, in his most professional manner since the person on the bed is no ordinary person. The other waves his hand telling Sehun its okay and gets up of the bed to pull the white tee over his head. Sehun swallows and looks away. He is totally sober now and summons all his will power to work as his defence. He is not going to cave in to the charms of the devil.

 

 

“Sit back, I’ll order us some breakfast.” He says and Sehun sends the other a menacing look. He should really leave but his poor body starts to be pathetic, telling him to enjoy the rich’s meal. So Sehun nods and gets back on the bed. He watches the other walk out of the room and hears him ordering a long list of food. His poor stomach is flipping in happiness with the amount of food he’ll get to devour and when the other walks back into the room, Sehun sends an awkward smile.

 

 

“You seem restless Sehun. Relax.” The other says and Sehun widens his eyes, realizing that the other knows his name. He panics raking his mind for last night’s event, trying to remember what else he spilt besides his name. Sehun ignores the other and tugs on the hem of the black tee. He counts the stich line which he had never done before and sulks. He rubs the back of his finger with a pout and finds something different on his fourth finger.

 

 

 

There’s a ring on his finger; A gold ring!

 

 

 

Sehun’s eyes and mouth widens automatically and again, his heart beats a Ferrari. He stares at the ring, continues to stare at it, turning it around on his finger and asks himself if he had sold his kidney to buy an expensive ring. By the look of it Sehun knows the ring costs his kidney. There are 12 diamonds around it and the thickness of the ring scares Sehun.

 

 

“It’s too much right?” Sehun jumps a little when he hears the other beside him, also looking at the gold band around his finger. “You did say it was too much but I just couldn’t get you something simple.” He says, smiling bashfully and Sehun makes blank and confused face. He doesn’t understand why this scandalous man bought him a huge expensive ring.

 

 

Sehun clears his throat, he must speak, he must ask, “Why did you get me this ring?” Sehun hates the sound of his own voice which is laced by confusion and doubts. The other looks into Sehun’s eyes questioningly,

 

 

“We got married yesterday.” He answers but Sehun catches the hesitation and doubts.

 

 

It takes Sehun five long seconds to process the information and Sehun swears his soul flew out of his body. Against all odds and his morality, Sehun jumps out of bed with a screeching ‘What the Fuck!’ He probably expressed his shock, disgust and every other emotion clearly for the other to stare at him in complete puzzlement and confusion. Sehun walks from one end to the other end, pulling his hair in frustration. How could he be so stupid to marry someone like Kim Kai, the country’s most scandalous and problematic actor? Sehun keeps pacing in the room, pulling his hair hoping that would bring some memory back but his steps is halted by Kai’s voice,

 

 

“You don’t remember anything?”

 

 

Sehun turns to look at the other with a glare, mentally blaming the actor for everything. Kai must have drugged him; sweet talked to him in his drunken state and somehow got married to him. “No!” Sehun screeches. He is so angry at himself and if lashing out at Kai would help with his dilemma then he will, “I don’t want to marry you! I don’t want to marry someone like you!” Sehun spits, pulling his hair and starts pacing again. Oh God the adrenaline is going to kill him. He cannot stand being in the same space as Kim Kai. His mind chants ‘married’ ten thousand times and give Sehun the aching and throbbing that will explode his head in no time.

 

 

The sight of the bathroom cools him down and Sehun pads into the bathroom, locking himself in. Sehun takes a few deep breaths and sits on the edge of the gigantic bathtub. He takes a moment to look around the bathroom to admire the richness and almost instantly he hisses again remembering that it is Kai who spent the money.

 

 

“Oh God, I need to shower.” Sehun mumbles, wishing that the shower would wash away all his thoughts. “Maybe this is all a dream?” Sehun muses, throwing the expensive tshirt far on the floor and discards his pants, hanging it on the hook. He moans in delight as the warm water hits his hair, going down his toes and he feels a lot lighter. He rubs the soap all over his body, leathering his hair with soap, massaging the soft locks until his head feels a lot lighter. Sehun wishes to be awake from his dreams. It is impossible for him to be married to Kim Kai. This must be some kind of sick joke.

 

 

“Ouch!” Sehun screams, finger stuck on his hair and he makes a guess of his hair getting tangled up with the ring. He tries to pull his finger, but his head hurts when he tries. He wants to cry for real now, “I fucking hate this man!” Sehun cries, turning around to find a mirror and he finds one near the door. Sehun glares at his stupid self in the mirror and lowers his head to where his finger is stuck, “I can’t see it!” Sehun cries and screams hoping to just pull his hand, not bothering if he’s going to lose a chunk of hair.

 

 

“Sehun? Are you alright?” Kai asks, knocking on the door with soft, caring voice and Sehun contemplates if he should ask for Kai’s help. With a lot of difficulties, he manages to tie the towel around his waist and opens the door with boiling anger. For two long minutes Sehun glares at Kai who is staring at his half naked state in awe.

 

 

“Get this thing off my head.” Sehun spits, lowering his head for Kai to untangle his hair and he is so going to throw the ring on Kai’s face. He watch Kai taking a step closer and he flinches when he feels Kai’s fingers on his hand. He hears Kai telling him to be patient because his long hair is tangled terribly around the band and Sehun can’t help but roll his eyes. “Almost done,” Kai says and takes a step back when it’s all done. Sehun glares at the ring on his finger but before he pulls it out if his finger, he bangs the door on Kai’s face and stands under the shower once again.

 

 

“This is obviously not a dream.” Sehun hits his head on the wall and plans out something. He needs a good plan and while biting his fingernails, an idea flows in. “Yes….!” He sings, eyes widening in happiness and finally the racing in his heart slows down. He quickly puts on the same jeans from last night and looks for a bathrobe in one of the drawers. He walks out of the door while tying the knot around his waist and finds Kai sitting by the bed with his face in his palm. Sehun makes it that the other must be feeling lost and disappointed but what he has to say might change the mood.

 

 

“Listen Kai,” he starts by clearing his throat and for a second Sehun feels sympathy for the other. Kai’s eyes are red and he looks really sad. Sehun shakes his head not wanting those eyes to affect him. He needs to get out of this mess and fake relationship. “I am very sure this is all a mistake. This marriage is a mistake.” Sehun says, looking into Kai’s eyes and swallows when Kai’s heavy gaze stares back into his eyes. The look means something and Sehun couldn’t define it well. “I believe you don’t want this and I definitely don’t want this.” Sehun says, bringing his hands together and rubbing them. He is trying to think of a way out for both of them and hopes to end this fake relationship quickly.

 

 

“Mistake?” Kai asks, standing up and makes his way to Sehun who’s standing in the middle of the room. “Mistake?” Kai asks again, voice dropping octaves low and Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. Kai looks murderous and the dry chuckle sends shivers down Sehun’s spine. Sehun tries to look away but Kai’s presence is too powerful for him to control. “Yes, a mistake.” Sehun answers. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I said yes which I somehow must have said yes for us to be married but I don’t remember anything from last night which adds to all the horror.” Sehun says, mumbling everything out.

 

 

“You only had a few drinks.” Kai grits from behind his teeth and Sehun flinches at the tone. “How is it that I remember every fucking bit and you don’t?” Kai asks and Sehun wets his dry lips to answer, “Hangover wipes out my memory.” Sehun whispers and he flinches when Kai turns around to curse loudly and kick the air in frustrations. The actor seems to be in a terrible mood now and Sehun hopes he has nothing to do with it.

 

 

“See, this is all a mistake.” Sehun mumbles and Kai turns around to face him, caressing his stubble chin with a smirk that scares Sehun. “Yes, this seems like a mistake now.” Kai says after some moments, looking at Sehun. Sehun stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, what to say.

 

 

“We should get divorced.” Sehun suggests and the other scoffs. “Yeah sure. As soon as possible.” Kai spits, taking his phone from the bedside table, his watch and wallet. Sehun blinks his eyes and stares at Kai in confusion. He doesn’t understand why is Kai behaving like Sehun has done terribly wrong and broken his heart into millions of pieces.

 

 

“What’s your problem?” Sehun asks, not being able to hold the thought in his head. Kai sends Sehun a look which Sehun finds different from earlier. Those brown affectionate eyes he saw on the bed earlier has now changed to dark, emotionless and dead. Kai shakes his head, “You know what, I thought you made sense, real, but in the end, it’s all the same.” Kai mumbles, walking towards the door and Sehun rushes after Kai, trying to pull out the ring,

 

 

“Kai wait! The ring! Take it back!” Sehun calls that made Kai stop in his tracks to look at Sehun. “Just fucking keep it and if you don’t want it, throw it away.” Kai says, opening the heavy wooden door, surprising the housekeeping guy who is about to ring the bell.

 

 

Sehun smiles at the guy, helping the guy to hold the door as the guy pushes the tray into the room. Sehun looks out to see Kai and the actor is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

“Is everything alright sir?” The guy asks and Sehun throws him his fakest sweetest smile, telling the guy that everything is totally okay. Once the housekeeping guy leaves the suite, Sehun takes a sit on the chair and stares at the amount of food on the huge and long table. He obviously won’t be able to finish this alone so he decides to wait for the actor to be back so they can eat together but Sehun stops his mind from thinking too much about being a nice human to someone scandalous like Kim Kai, “Let’s just dine and be fine.” He muses and takes a toast, spreading the sweet smelling jam over it.

 

 

In between eating half of everything Kai has ordered, Sehun keeps glancing at the door and keeps sighing. “He’s not going to be back.” Sehun says and makes up his mind to leave. He has places to visit and he should head back to his 3 star hotel to properly shower. So he finishes up whatever he can heads back to the room to look for his baby blue shirt which was covered in vomit. He finds it in the trashcan and stares at the shirt for one last time before turning around to rake Kai’s cupboard for one tshirt.

 

 

He puts the shirt on, takes his things and walks out of the room without looking back.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave without saying anything please...


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you to reread the first chapter for a better flow. hehe

 

 

His small room is nothing compared to the suite and Sehun stands at the door to look at the size of the room, “That bathroom is bigger than this room.” Sehun says out loud, flopping onto his bed with a loud sigh. How messed everything is. Sehun stares into the ceiling and thinks back about last night. He was very sure he had 3 glasses of beer but after the beer and some dancing, he doesn’t remember anything. Sehun must have been awake after that because if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have stupidly married Kim Kai and, “Why the hell did he marry me!?” Sehun screeches, pulling his hair once again. He happens to come back to his senses almost instantly and stares at the huge ring on his finger.

 

 

“If I sell this off, I won’t have to work for years.” Sehun mumbles which however turns into small chokes as if his guardian angel reminded him that he is an honest boy who returns forgotten things in the café he works. Sehun sighs and thinks of ways he could return the ring to Kim Kai. He surely cannot keep it with him because what if the ring turns out to be The Ring of Power which belongs to Lord Saruman. Sehun shakes the thoughts away, peeling the dry skin on his lips.

 

 

“I can’t leave it in the room.” he speaks the obvious because someone might steal it and he would be answerable to Kim Kai and in order to payback for the missing ring, he must be Kim Kai’s slave. “No!” Sehun screams, dreading of the idea of him being Kim Kai’s slave. It will be all over the news and he will be the talk of the country. “No.. No..” Sehun cries, deciding to keep the ring around his finger until he’s back to his own home.

 

 

Sehun leaves his hotel room after getting another round of shower. He has places to visit and his tourist soul is in desperate need for fresh environment. Sehun sends his pile of clothes to the hotel laundry and takes the lift down to the lobby, staring at the map in his hand in the middle of the lobby. He has marked the places he wants to visit and it shows that he has three options to get there. Either he takes the bus, taxi or train. Sehun decides on the bus and asks for directions to the nearest bus stand.

 

 

With a little trouble, Sehun manages to reach his first destination of the day. It’s already one in the afternoon and his stomach shows no sign of hunger thanks to his King like breakfast. Sehun gets a ticket at the counter and waits for his cable car ride, lining up like the good boy he is. He reaches for his phone in his pocket, eager to take some pictures of the scenery but the picture in his screen shocks him, sending him to space and back. He gapes, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish and stares at his screen.

 

 

“How could this be?” He mentally cries. He looks so obviously drunk in the picture, courtesy to his pink nose and cheeks. It is him who took the picture and next to him is Kim Kai, leaning in to give a kiss on his cheek. “He kissed me!” Sehun screams in his head, hands shaking in anger. Kim Kai is smiling, looking so genuinely happy and Sehun, he couldn’t believe his expression. He looked happy, eyes crinkling into a crescent, “It’s the alcohol!” Sehun cries loudly, earning a glare from a mother with a little girl.

 

 

Sehun quickly looks for the setting icon, wanting to desperately change his wallpaper and when he goes through his gallery for his own picture, he is more shocked to see a lot of pictures that doesn’t belong to him. “I am so doomed!” Sehun cries again, hitting the back button brutally and turns off his phone. He shoves the betraying phone into his pocket and sulks by the pillar, waiting for the car ride which is yet to arrive.

 

 

“What have you done Oh Sehun?” he hears a voice asking him and he shrugs, not knowing how to answer to the voice. He doesn’t remember what shit he did and he just can’t bring himself to look through all the pictures in his gallery. He can’t believe he spent some time with Kim Kai from the entire human population in the city. The cable car arrives and Sehun gets on it, refusing to use his phone to take any pictures. He will have to depend on his useless brain for the beautiful memory.

 

 

The sightseeing on the hill top took Sehun’s mind off what he’s done. He buys himself a huge cup of ice cream and sits on one of the bench to look down to the busy, bustling city. His hometown isn’t like the city and he is thankful of it. The rush in the city is too much for him. People here are less friendly and helpful whereas people in his hometown would be lining up to help someone. Sehun finishes his cup of ice cream, feeling refreshed and energised and he heads to the souvenir shop to buy some items back for his loved ones back at home. Just then, it hit him. How will his brothers react to the idea of him being accidentally married to the country’s scandalous actor?

 

 

Kris, his eldest brother would definitely turn the house upside down and Suho will sit in the corner and cry his lungs out. “Oh God.” Sehun mumbles, biting his finger nails as the anxiety and tension hits him like a truck. He is yet to tell his brothers about the mess he’s in and how do he assure them that he will be getting a divorce soon when he himself doesn’t know how to get divorced with Kim Kai.

 

 

“Are you alright?” Someone asks him and Sehun jumps on his feet, bowing in respect at the elderly woman who seems concerned with his hyperventilating state. “I am fine,” he lies, smiling at her and quickly rushes off before she could see the lie through his eyes. Sehun waits for the ride down anxiously, tapping his foot lightly until a group of young teenage girls stands around him. He composes himself and tries to look as normal as possible and listens to their conversation.

 

 

“Have you seen the buzz?” The one with pink highlight asks her friend, “What buzz?” The girl with pink highlight shows her phone to her friend and the girl seems to gasp in shock,

 

 

“Omg! He’s married?” The word married triggers Sehun and he feels electricity down his spine but he continues to listen to the gossip. “Who is the person? Who did he marry?” the girl asks her friend and the girl happens to scroll more on her phone which Sehun assumes she’s looking for more information.

 

 

“Nothing is stated. It seems like he didn’t marry a star.” The pink highlight speaks, scowling into her phone. Sehun perks up with interest, wanting to know the buzz because he used to sit with his brother Suho and keep tabs with all the star gossips which his elder brother Kris hates so much.

 

 

“Oh my God!” Another girl in the small circle of friends screams and Sehun watches the other girls circling around the girl who screamed. They all seem to show interest in what’s in her phone and one by one the girls start to fake cry. Sehun’s curiosity reaches his peak and he almost reaches to his pocket to pull out his phone but remembering the devil’s face, Sehun swallows his curiosity.

 

 

“I wanted to marry him!” One of the girl cries, clearly heartbroken and Sehun scoffs, shaking his head. The girls start consoling each other when the car ride arrives and Sehun gets in the cubicle with six devastated girl. He stands behind them, tall enough to peek into their phone to see some pictures of the said person. He frowns hard, giving pains to his own eyes when the girl’s phone is too dark. He sighs, leaning against the glass window, looking at the scenery and at the same time using his spying skills to listen to the girls.

 

 

“What’s his name again?” One of the girls asks and Sehun glances at her, mentally thanking her for asking the question out for him. The girl obviously looks like someone who doesn’t keep tab on star news thanks to her huge glasses and the notepad she’s carrying. Her friend seems to ignore her at first but one of them scolds her for not knowing the said star. The girl in glasses mumbles out some female stars name and her friend laughs at her, showing her a picture in the phone,

 

 

 

“It’s him. His name is,”

 

 

 

Sehun face palms and stares at the group of girls walking out of the car ride. He didn’t get to hear the star’s name. The curiosity continues to bubble in his chest but Sehun ignores it and makes his way to his next destination which is about ten minutes walk. He tries to use his satellite like ears to catch on anyone talking about the gossip he heard but it looks like the people in town are caught up in their own world. They seem to be walking quickly to catch a bus and taxi, not minding people and ignoring each other’s presence. Sehun stops to look and watch, remembering his community. News spreads like a wildfire over there and people will be just talking and chitchatting with each other throughout the day.

 

 

 

“This must be a sign from the heavens that I should just quietly enjoy my holidays without bothering about anyone.” Sehun mumbles, walking to his destination.

 

 

As said, Sehun keeps his eyes, ears, mind and heart on his purpose. He enjoys a few cones of ice cream as his dose of sugar and energy, braves himself to use his phone to take some pictures and buys more items for his brothers like every tourist would do. He tries various foods from the food stall, eats for three people and pays happily for the cheap meal. Despite all the money he spent, Sehun feels very happy and contented.

 

 

 

The sun starts to set and Sehun takes it as his cue to head back to the hotel and rest. Strictly, he reminds himself for not drinking late night or getting drunk and worse, going near anything alcoholic. He doesn’t want to be awake being married to someone else. He struggles to hold his bags of items, mentally cursing his shopaholic-self for buying things without thinking of the consequences and walks back with a huge pout.

 

 

Sehun spots the commotion in front of his hotel and stops to wonder what brought all the cameramen there. He could see the hotel workers trying to push off some group of cameramen away and with a step closer, Sehun notices that those cameramen are news reporters. One of them spots him, informing the others and all of them starts to rush towards him, scaring Sehun to his bone.

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“What’s your relationship with Kim Kai?”

 

“How did you meet Kim Kai?”

 

“How long have you both known each other?”

 

“Why the sudden marriage?”

 

“Where is Kim Kai?”

 

 

Sehun freezes on his feet, a boulder of realization falling on his head. The whole gossip about a star was Kim Kai and of course, it is him who is involved. Sehun blinks his eyes when the cameramen start taking his pictures, news reporters shouting over their lungs with their questions and Sehun feels like running away.

 

 

“Are you Kim Kai’s latest scandal?”

 

“Is this his new technique of playing with hearts? What did he promise you?”

 

 

“Is that a gold ring?”  Everyone around him gasps and the cameramen start to lower, pushing each other to have a picture of the ring on Sehun’s finger. Sehun lets go off his plastic bag, dropping it on the ground and he listens to one of the glass jar breaking. Sehun hides his fingers in the pocket and the only defense he knows is to run away. So Sehun pushes through the group of reporters, tears welling in his eyes with the harsh words thrown to him by the reporters. Cameras continue to flash and reporters continue to get in his personal space.

 

 

“Please let me go,” Sehun says, pushing his way through the merciless reporters.

 

 

“How much did Kim Kai spend on you?”

 

“Are you his personal whore?”

 

 

 

Sehun turns to look at the reporter and without thinking, he slaps the reporter hard. That has got all the reporters quiet and his way out of the commotion. He forgets his bags of plastic lying on the ground and runs into the hotel, passing by some hotel workers who are looking at him helplessly. He spares no one a glance and hits the lift button angrily, hoping that the lift would hurry and take him up into his room safely. He needs to be locked in his room to think peacefully.

 

 

In the closed walls of the lift, Sehun replays the reporter’s word and falls on his knees to cry. “This is all a mess. I don’t want to be involved in this.” Sehun cries into his hands. He never thought the accidental marriage would bring so much trouble and harm. Sehun continues to sob in his hands, not knowing what to do and knowing reporters nature, he won’t be able to leave the hotel now. His holiday is ruined, everything is ruined. The lift stops and Sehun pushes himself up, dragging his feet towards his room and when he finally opens his room door, Sehun feels dead. He feels empty as if the insides of his body are snatched away from him.

 

 

Sehun jumps in shock when he hears his phone ringing and slowly he takes his phone out, dreading of who it will be. Sehun feels the automated tears flowing down his cheeks when his elder brother’s name appears on the screen. He answers the phone too quickly and cries to his brother, “Krisss,”

 

 

“Sehun, don’t cry. Relax okay. We saw the news and don’t panic.” Kris tells him and Sehun feels a wave of assurance flooding in his system. “I didn’t marry him. It’s a mistake Kris. I don’t remember how it happened.” Sehun cries, sobbing into the phone with tears all over his face. He uses the back of his hands to wipe the snot, wiping it on his shirt and continues crying again.

 

 

Kris tries to calm him down, saying that he knows Sehun wouldn’t be dumb enough to marry someone like Kim Kai. He can hear his other brother Suho sobbing from somewhere behind Kris and starts to cry all over again. “What do I do now hyung?” Sehun asks in between his sobs and choked voice. He really doesn’t know what to do and from the commotion coming from below his hotel room, Sehun can say those reporters are still there, waiting for him, waiting to eat him up.

 

 

Sehun curses Kim Kai for escaping all these mess on his own. He should be the one dealing with these reporters not Sehun. “Calm down Sehun. We’ll be there in the morning okay. I’ll give you a call.” Kris tells him and Sehun nods, wiping his cheeks with his shirt. He jumps when he hears a loud banging on his door. Kris hears it too and reminds him that he has the choice to not open the door. The banging gets louder, starting to scare Sehun.

 

 

“Hyung I’ll call you later.” Sehun whispers, disconnecting the call. He takes timid steps towards the door and peeps through the hole to see who it is. He sees someone in all black, tall with huge built. The man pounds on his door again and Sehun yelps in shock, alerting the man outside the door of his presence.

 

 

“Sir, I am here to take you with me.” The man speaks in a professional tone that has Sehun flinching in fear.

 

 

“Who… Who are you?” Sehun questions and the man looks around before replying, “I am Kim Kai’s bodyguard sir. I am here to take you to him.”

 

 

“He sent you?” Sehun questions the bodyguard, surprised that Kim Kai actually sent someone to get him. The man in black looks anxious and guarded, looking around for something that Sehun couldn’t see. Sehun stays glued against his door, hoping that it would protect him but again the bodyguard bangs on the door, “Sir please. We need to leave now. In no time the reporters would be up here.”

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes and opens the door hastily. The bodyguard is relieved to see him and Sehun asks for two minutes and rushes back in to pack all his items, more like throw all his things in the bag. He follows the man without any questions, using the stairs up to where Sehun believes is the rooftop. Sehun doesn’t question about going to the rooftop either because as he nears the exit, he hears the helicopter.

 

 

“We’re flying?” Sehun finally asks, getting dragged by the bodyguard. The sound of the helicopter is too loud for him, hurting his ears and he lowers his body in fear of the propellers beheading him. “Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks, screaming his question out and the bodyguard holds him tight, “To Kim Kai’s private property outside the town.”

 

 

Sehun gets in the helicopter safely, with the bodyguard sitting next to him. Sehun tries to look below, at all the buildings and swallows when he spots his hotel with no commotion in front of it. Sehun wanted to ask about the reporters but the man speaks up before he could even ask. “They were fighting with the hotel workers and some passed through to get up to your room.”

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes, shiver running down his toes. He’s glad he followed the bodyguard but now what do he do? He has no idea what he should do with Kim Kai. His common sense tells him that being with Kim Kai will cause more drama when he’s adamant to get out of the mess.

 

 

“Rest sir,” the man tells him and Sehun believes he should. His body is draining its energy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is cute isn't he? Hahahaha.   
> i would like to say thank you to all those who have upvoted the story. I am so thankful and at the same time nervous. hahaha.. Thank you to those who left comments too. It means a lot and i love to read your reactions.


	4. Three

 

 

Sehun blushes from head to toe knowing that he fell asleep on the bodyguard’s arm. The bodyguard however shows no reaction to it but Sehun feels embarrassed that he kept apologising. The helicopter lands safely in a huge lawn and it takes one minute for Sehun to look at the whole compound. It’s dark but there are a few garden lights which help Sehun measure the width of the area with his eyes. Sehun concludes; it is huge. Sehun follows after the man who is carrying his bags, at the same time looking around to see the richness of the nation’s actor.  

 

 

It must be good to be rich. Sehun spots a huge fountain which acts as a small roundabout and his eyes follow the path that leads him to a huge gate 500 metres away from the fountain. His walk from the helicopter to the main building which Sehun assumes is the house took him five minutes. Sehun stares at the huge building; the house, as the bodyguard introduced is comparable to a king’s mansion. It shouldn’t be called a house, it should be called a mansion and a mansion it is. Sehun watches the bodyguard making his way up a few steps to a huge wooden door and in seconds, it opens revealing another bodyguard.

 

 

“Thank you John. I’ll take it from here.” The new bodyguard speaks and John, the one who rescued him, bows slightly and leaves Sehun with the new bodyguard. Sehun smiles awkwardly, whispering a soft ‘Hi’ and the man walks down the steps to shake hands with Sehun.

 

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, in charge of Kim Kai’s security. You can call me Park.” He says with a goofy smile and Sehun takes a moment to process that bodyguards are meant to be fierce but Park doesn’t seem like it. The way he smiles and his extremely friendly nature puts Sehun on guard.

 

 

“I’m Sehun.” He introduces himself and the other nods, “I know.” Park replies and turns around to bring Sehun into the house. Sehun takes a deep breath as he takes the first step and when he’s finally inside the house, Sehun gasps too loudly for his own ears. The tall man with big ears and goofy smile walks ahead without sparing Sehun any look and Sehun forces his eyes to look everywhere.

 

 

There are huge vases in the corner, expensive paintings on the wall, the floors are polished, the lights are huge chandeliers and the ceiling is so high up. Sehun hangs his mouth open as he admires the chandelier above him. It reminds him of the fountain earlier and he stares in awe as the light changes colours every two minutes. “Sir this way,” Sehun snaps out of his admiration and follows Park, taking a turn to another hallway.

 

 

Sehun starts to hear loud music, people cheering and talking and the closer he gets to another door at the end of the hallway, Sehun concludes that there’s a party in the house. Park opens the door for him and Sehun widens his eyes in astonishment. The party is on the floor below and there’s a spiral stairs leading downstairs. Sehun watches everyone enjoying the party; with drinks in their hands, dancing and jumping to the music. There’s a DJ in the corner waving his hand, hyping the crowd and Sehun begins to feel uncomfortable.

 

 

Park tells him to wait in the corner as he’ll get Kim Kai and Sehun nods like a good puppy. Despite his uneasiness he moves closer to the corner of the stairs to have a better look at the crowd. He spots Park pushing his way through the crowd and finds Kim Kai seating on a leather chair with two women at his sides and a man on his laps. “Euww,” Sehun whispers, watching Kim Kai kiss each of their cheeks and stands up with Park’s help.

 

 

Sehun swallows when Kim Kai’s gaze lands on him and he looks away quickly, hiding against the huge white pillar. Sehun feels his heart taking a leap, causing him to choke on air. He has no idea how he should greet the other or what he should do, so he does what he does best, “Hi.” He greets Kim Kai as the other stands in front of him, showing no interest over his presence.

 

 

“Can you take him to his room? The white one,” The actor tells his bodyguard and Sehun hates it already. Kim Kai doesn’t want to look at him and it looks like his presence is nothing but nuisances to the actor. Sehun wishes to ask Park to send him home because his brothers will be more inviting than Kim Kai. Even when the annoying girl back in his hometown was at his door to ask for some salt, Sehun welcomed her with a fake enthusiasm. Kim Kai should learn some manners. Sehun rolls his eyes at his own thoughts and stuffs his hands inside his pockets before he socks the arrogant buffalo in his face.

 

 

Park laughs shaking his head, “He’s your husband Kai. You should be the one giving him a tour of the house.”

 

 

Sehun burns in shame and looks away quickly to stare at his cheap shoes. He didn’t expect the bodyguard to hit the bull’s eye but Sehun felt it deep in his stomach. From the corner of his eyes, he watches Kai runs his fingers into his hair frustratingly and huffs in anger. Sehun tries to breathe normally but he can’t seem to take the right amount of air so he looks up only to meet Kim Kai’s eyes.

 

 

Sehun swallows, wets his lips awkwardly and looks away again. “Fuck, let’s go.” The actor mumbles, walking past Sehun hastily and he takes the cue to follow the actor. Sehun focuses his senses on the surrounding instead of Kim Kai and a swimming pool outside the house catches his attention. Sehun forgets that he has to follow the actor to the room and walks to the huge window to admire the crystal clear blue water and twinkling pool lights. His three star hotel didn’t have a pool so he couldn’t enjoy it.

 

 

“Could you hurry up? I have better things to do.” The actor calls him angrily, waiting by the door to a room and Sehun quickly makes his way there, apologising softly. Sehun has to hold himself up by the door because the interior of the room weakened his knees. His poor pathetic-self jumps out to admire every single detail of the room. The huge bed is three times his bed at home. The covers look so soft and fluffy, the pillow reminds him of the clouds and the oval shaped carpet in front of the bed reminds him of a King’s drama he watches with Kris. There’s a dressing table, gigantic cupboard and of course a huge bathroom which he will surely make full use of.

 

 

“This is your room. If you need anything, don’t call me.” Kim Kai says as a matter of fact and turns around to head out of the room. Sehun scowls at the man’s weird behaviour and before his mind could whisper something out, Kim Kai turns around to say something, “By the way, my lawyers will be meeting you tomorrow at noon.”

 

 

Sehun blinks in confusion, “What for?” he stutters, wondering why a lawyer would see him. Sehun bites the insides of his lips and thinks back of the morning in the hotel room. Perhaps the actor is going to sue him for a reason Sehun can’t think of.

 

 

“The Divorce papers,” Kim Kai answers with a roll of his eyes. He shakes his head, eyeing Sehun from head to toe and Sehun stands fidgeting on his words. He snaps his fingers remembering about the ring and tells the actor to wait a minute. Sehun struggles to pull the ring out of his finger, wondering how his fingers got fat in just ten hours because in the morning it was perfectly fine, coming out of his finger without any force. He looks up to see Kai watching him with an annoyed reaction and when Sehun hisses in pain the actor explodes,

 

 

“Keep the fucking ring okay. I don’t want it back!”

 

 

Sehun flinches at the tone, still trying to pull the ring out. “I don’t want to keep it! What should I do with a ring that has no meaning to me?” Sehun asks back, raising his voice to match Kim Kai’s insolence. He is sick of the actor’s rudeness.

 

 

The actor chuckles dryly, pushing his hair back and stares at the ceiling, “Of course. I forgot it’s a meaningless ring to you.” He laughs, shoulders shaking a few times. Sehun is taken aback with the response. “Just fucking sign the divorce papers and get out of my sight.” The actor says, turning around to walk out of the room and shuts the door with a bang, rattling the door frame and everything next to it.

 

 

Sehun is fazed by the childish reaction. He releases a lungful of air and turns around to jump on the bed. At least the bed is good and comfortable, taking Sehun’s thoughts off the prick. He can’t wait to sign the papers and be released from all relationships with Kai. Sehun takes out his phone from his back pocket and reads a few messages from his brother, his nosy friends and some unknown texts asking him about his relationship with the actor. Sehun dumps his phone aside and looks up.

 

 

There’s another chandelier, slightly smaller from the ones he saw and bets this smaller one doesn’t change colours.  He looks around, turning his head from left to right and sags when the boredom hits him. He spots the window and gets out of bed to open the soft purple curtains and gasps in awe. He can see the swimming pool from his room. Sehun counts the light poles, pool chairs around the pool and estimates the deepness of the pool. He is not used to swimming in the pool but he swam in the river with his brother.

 

 

All of a sudden, a couple appears and Sehun covers his mouth in shock. The couple are making out, kissing and touching each other. Sehun could feel his cheeks and ears burning and he continues to watch them. Both are men and one of them is slightly shorter. The shorter one is doing all the work; touching, feeling and kissing the taller one. The taller one is then pushed onto one of the pool chair and Sehun swallows his scream, debating if he should continue watching or not.

 

 

The shorter one lowers his pants and makes himself comfortable on the other’s lap and minutes later, he’s bouncing in ecstasy. Sehun widens his eyes, watching the whole scene like a stalker. He has never kissed anyone, never had sex and it hits him that people would openly have sex. The slightly smaller male leans his head against his partner’s shoulder who is covering his face, chest moving up and down rapidly. Sehun is eager to know who the man is because he’s fully clothed unlike the smaller one who is topless. Sehun watches with his lips between his teeth, frowning since he can’t decide if the sexy time is over.

 

 

Sehun’s hand falls limply next to him and he stands like statue when he finally gets to see the taller man who is taking deep ragged breath. He watches, stares and feels weird. He shouldn’t feel weird but the way his heart is twisting in his chest bone has Sehun confused. He didn’t expect to see Kim Kai enjoying his time like this. He shouldn’t be surprised since his scandals are mostly related to the amount of people he sleeps with but Sehun can’t define the churning of his heart.

 

 

He gasps, holding on to the curtain tightly when the actor’s eyes meet his. Sehun refuses to look away, staring back into Kim Kai’s eyes and he swears he witnessed the corner of the actor’s lip turning into a smirk. Sehun rolls his eyes knowing that it was a stunt the actor pulled. Sehun believes Kim Kai wanted him to see, wanted him to watch and Sehun is more determined to sign the divorce papers tomorrow.

 

 

Sehun watches the actor push the smaller man aside and fixes his pants with his eyes still fixed on Sehun and when he’s done, he walks away with his forgotten partner running after him. Sehun shakes his head and leans against the window, “How did I get in this mess?” Sehun mumbles, trying so hard to remember the night that changed everything but it’s not there in his head. The memory is just isn’t there for him to remember.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Sehun drags his feet to the bathroom. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of his loaned bed but his alarm annoyed him and he has no choice but to get ready for the meeting. He has about an hour to the meeting and halfway in the bathroom someone knocks on his door.

 

 

Sehun groans, toothbrush hanging in between his teeth and he opens the door with more force than he intends. Park clears his throat and moves aside to let a maid push in a tray of food. Sehun’s stomach rumbles at the sight of food and he remembers he barely had food in his stomach last night. “Thank you.” Sehun tells the maid politely and thanked Park again. The bodyguard however remains standing at the door, looking at Sehun.

 

Sehun clears his throat, getting self-conscious; He fixes his hair which he remembered looks like a messy bird’s nest and wipes the corner of his mouth, pulling out the toothbrush from his mouth. He raises his eyebrows questioningly at Park and the bodyguard reminds him of the meeting. Sehun shuts the door and gets under the shower in minutes, brushing his teeth and washing his hair all at the same time. He has less than an hour now and he cannot take his sweet time under the good shower. He dries himself, rushes out to put on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt, quickly fixing his hair and sits around the small coffee table to enjoy his breakfast. It was just yesterday he had a King like breakfast and today he’s eating a simple English breakfast. Sehun refuses to complain and silently says his prayers, thanking God for the food.

 

 

Ten minutes to the meeting, Sehun remembers that he knows nothing about where the meeting will be held and waits like an idiot, in case someone would come up and call him. As expected, a maid knocks on his door and invites him to the meeting. Sehun follows her, walking through the carpeted hallway, down the spiral stairs. The whole area is clean unlike yesterday. There’s a nice vase in the middle and Sehun spots some awards at display in the glass cabinet. He keeps his legs moving, following the maid and she stops to gesture Sehun into one of the room. He nods, smiles and thanked her, making his way awkwardly into the room with three suited men already waiting for him.

 

 

“Hi,” he says, inviting himself on the chair in front of the men and they start mumbling and whispering, passing each other some papers. Sehun takes a moment to look around. This must be a study room; very spacious, large polished wooden table, lots of books and a music player. He licks his lower lips, amused by the fact that Kim Kai has a study room. He didn’t expect the prick to be studious.

 

 

 

“So Mr Oh Sehun, I am sure you know who we are and let’s get to the point. These are the documents which you need to sign and that’s it, the marriage is over.” The man in the middle speaks, passing Sehun a document that clearly shows it’s a legal form. Sehun flips through the pages, reading through the details and a part has him confused.

 

 

“What’s this?” Sehun asks, pointing at the word ‘Divorce Settlement’. He stares at the lawyer and the man takes a copy from his assistant, flipping it to the page Sehun shown.

 

 

“This, Mr Oh is the settlement from Kim Kai’s behalf.” Sehun blinks stupidly at the lawyer. He doesn’t understand the actor’s need to come up with a settlement because they clearly have nothing to do with each other.

 

 

 

“A million dollar, an apartment in the city hub and a car.”  

 

 

 

 

“What!?” Sehun screeches, almost banging his fists on the table.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t need all that!” Sehun says without thinking. He is very sure that even if he thinks, he wouldn’t need all that. “I really don’t need anything from him.” Sehun says, shaking his head to clearly show that he doesn’t want anything from Kim Kai. “For what reason is he giving me so much?” Sehun asks, confused with the generosity.

 

 

“This is an agreement, like a settlement so you would keep your mouth shut about everything and after the divorce, you will forget him completely. This is to protect his image and everything.”

 

 

Sehun wants to really laugh but at the same time he wants to cry. But for the time being, he wants to damn scream and punch someone. His blood is bubbling in his veins and for sure his face is as red as a fresh tomato. “Listen here.” Sehun starts, voice sharp and serious, “I don’t want anything from Kim Kai. He can keep his image safe because I won’t open my mouth.”

 

 

“You don’t understand,” The lawyer cuts,

 

 

“No. You don’t understand mister. I just want to sign this damned divorce papers and get out of all this mess. I don’t need anything from him. Am I making myself clear?” Sehun grits from behind his teeth, staring right into the man’s eyes. He has got all of them quiet but he believes they will pull out the law terms which he will not understand.

 

 

“It cannot happen your way Mr Oh.” The lawyers speaks, adamant with his decision and Sehun does what he thinks is the best,

 

 

“Fine. I won’t sign the papers until you fix it to my way! Tell Kim Kai that he can go to hell with all his money! I don’t need his money!” Sehun screams, standing up, banging his fist on the table. The anger and adrenaline releases a huge boulder from his system and Sehun pulls the ring out of his finger, ignoring the shooting pain around his finger and throws it on the lawyer’s face, “Give him that ring!”

 

 

Sehun walks out of the room angrily, stomping through the hallway, to the stairs and finds his way out of the house. He screams his lungs out once he’s out in the open. He needs to leave this place and without thinking straight, Sehun stomps forward to the main gate, 500 metres away from the fountain. Along the way, he curses, screams and throws pebbles everywhere. Some hitting a flower pot, some hitting the lamp pole and one almost hit a man who’s fixing his jeep.

 

 

Sehun gasps, rushing to the man to make sure he is alright. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you with the stone.” Sehun says, checking the man for damage and to his horror, the stone hit the jeep’s mirror. “Oh my God!” Sehun screams, cupping his face; the jeep looks expensive, the man looks rich and Sehun is poor so where should he get money to pay back for the damage.

 

 

“Hey, You’re Kai’s husband right?” The man asks, ignoring the broken mirror and wipes his greasy hands on his shirt. Sehun grimaces not because of the grease but the man knows he’s married to the fool. He huffs and pouts, sighing loudly. The stranger catches his discomfort and smiles, “Where are you heading?” the man asks Sehun with a genuine curiosity and proceeds on telling Sehun that this place is really hidden, far from everything. It will be difficult for him to go on foot. Sehun sends the man a look and scratches his head, biting the insides of his mouth annoyingly.

 

 

“The lawyers, they made me feel like all I want is money when all I want to do is sign the papers and give the ring back.” Sehun mumbles with a heavy heart, pouring his feeling out to this unknown person. The person looks shocked and clenches his jaw, “Were you in the room alone with the lawyers?” The man asks and Sehun nods.

 

 

“Fucking piece of shit.” He mumbles and ruffles his hair. The man sends Sehun a look and gestures towards the jeep, “Come, I’ll take you to my place.”

 

 

“Why?” Sehun questions the other suspiciously, and the man chuckles, raising his hands in defense. “First of all, I am Kim Minseok, Kim Kai’s best friend.” Sehun notes the other’s name but hates the relationship he has with the actor. He might be like Kim Kai; rude, womanizer and scandalous, but somehow he doesn’t seem like Kim Kai. He’s nice and polite. “And he will know if you’re with me.” Minseok continues which has Sehun rolling his eyes at why would the actor even bother where he is.

 

 

“Come on, I am sure you don’t want to be in there with them.” Minseok points towards the house and Sehun turns around to find the lawyer standing by the stairs, looking at him. Sehun could feel his anger bubbling once again and sends Minseok a look of agreement. He gets on the jeep without any hesitation.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go slow with updating now since my holidays is over and i am back to work. So i hope you'll enjoy the chapters i upload and please do say something about it (i feel shameless for constantly asking for feedback) hahaha


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's POV

 

 

Kai groans and rolls around the bed when he feels a tug on his comforter. He wants to continue sleeping and it’s still early for him to be awake. “Go away. Call me in an hour.” Kai mumbles, turning around under the sheets to sleep on his stomach. He releases a contented sigh and continues indulging his heavy eyes but that soon disappears when his comforter is pulled away and the cold air hits his bare back.

 

 

“What the fuck?” Kai turns around to face the maid, wanting to fire the person as soon as possible for not understanding one simple instruction and at the same time for being so fucking rude. “I am sorry to ruin your sleep.” Kai force his eyes open and finds his bodyguard Park Chanyeol, folding the comforter, keeping it by the side of the bed. Kai stares at his body guard, Park Chanyeol for some moment. There must be something urgent or something really bad that requires Park to wake him up and Kai couldn’t bring his mind to think of something which is equivalent to bad.

 

 

There was one time Kai was on the news for throwing a rampage in a bar and he had to be at the station to give a statement. He was at the set, filming a scene and Park came to get him before the police took actions in their own hand. He continues staring at Park, hoping the bodyguard would say something and as expected the taller man clear his throat and stands by the bed with his hands folded at the front,

 

 

“Your husband is seen getting out of the property with your best friend Kim Minseok.” His bodyguard speaks and Kai quickly kneels on the bed to properly digest the information. He did not expect to hear Sehun running away with Minseok and why would Sehun do that? From whatever moment they had spent together, Kai believes that Sehun isn’t the type to act recklessly although he gets a flashback of Sehun screaming on his face that their marriage is a mistake.

 

 

“Why?” Kai asks Park and the other refuses to answer which spikes Kai’s curiosity more. He gets down his gigantic bed, heads towards his walk-in wardrobe and gets a new pair tshirt. From the corner of his eyes, he could still see his bodyguard standing by his bed and he walks in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Something must have happened and as he stares at his reflection in the rectangular Moroccan style mirror, Kai remembers that Sehun had a meeting with the lawyers. He walks out hastily from the bathroom to glance over the clock on the wall and gapes, “Shit the meeting was two hours ago.” He mumbles, taking a guess that it must be the meeting.

 

 

“Is this because of the meeting?” Kai turns to ask Park and the bodyguard finally responds with a nod. “The lawyers are waiting to see you.” Park informs and Kai rushes back into the bathroom the spit the toothpaste and rinse his mouth. After exactly one minute and thirty seconds, he walks out with a clean towel, wiping his face dry and hurrying out of the door. “Let’s go.” He tells Park and the bodyguard follows him.

 

 

Kai finds the lawyers in his study room, seated around the long table without doing anything. They don’t seem to be busy and they do not look worried which has Kai wondering if the settlement is accepted and if he is legally divorced with Oh Sehun. He sits on the leather couch to be more comfortable and all three lawyers bring their papers to him, seating in front of him. “So?” he starts and just then a maid walks in with his breakfast; coffee and toast.

 

 

The lawyers send each other a look and he gives them sometime to discuss, enjoying his cup of coffee. He runs his tongue all around his teeth as a habit and continues to watch the lawyers mumble something regarding a clause in the paper. The middle one clears his throat and looks up to meet Kai in the eyes, “Sir, Oh Sehun didn’t sign the divorce papers.”

 

 

The toast in his mouth didn’t manage to pass down his throat and Kai widens his eyes to stare at the lawyer, surprised by the outcome of the meeting. “You mean to tell me, I am still married to Oh Sehun?” Kai asks for confirmation, not believing what he hears. A part of him is devastated by the fact but a part of him (more part of him) is rejoicing by the fact that he’s still married to Oh Sehun. “Yes,” the lawyer confirms and that gained Kai’s interest and curiosity.

 

 

“Why didn’t he sign the papers?” Kai asks, keeping his cup on the coffee table beside the couch and leans back, crossing his legs. He is more than ready to listen to what the lawyers have to say and his guts tells him that whatever it is, it would be interesting. “He didn’t agree with the divorce settlement.” The lawyer informs and Kai takes the document from the legal assistant, flipping through the page to see why Sehun didn’t agree to the whole thing.

 

 

The corner of his lips rises in a smile at the list of things stated for the divorce settlement. Kai can really laugh his heart out. The lawyer mentions the first in the list and Kai bites his lips to refrain the chuckle from escaping his mouth, “A million dollar, which I don’t understand why he didn’t accept.” Kai glares and scoffs; of course no one would understand why Sehun didn’t accept the offer because anyone in Sehun’s place will accept without a second thought but obviously no one ever made it to Sehun’s place. No one besides Sehun has ever been married to him.

 

 

“An apartment in the city hub which I thought a village boy like him would appreciate.” The lawyer says but mumbles the end of the sentence, afraid that Kai would listen but he did. “What did you call Sehun? A village boy?” Kai asks, leaning forward to look into the lawyer’s eyes. “Listen here, he may be a village boy but his value is million times higher than yours or mine.” Kai grits, pointing his finger at the lawyer who’s wearing a fake Gucci suit. Kai scoffs, rolling his eyes. He really wants to kick them out of his house but his thought gets distracted when the lawyer passes him the wedding ring,

 

 

“Oh Sehun threw this on our faces before he left.”

 

 

“I suggest you come up with a better settlement.” Kai speaks, taking the ring from them and stares at it for a long time. The ring definitely looks better around Sehun’s finger because now it looks like a worthless stone. He remembers putting the ring on Sehun’s finger with Sehun giggling and laughing about it. The memory brings a rush of emotions into his heart and all of a sudden the bubble of happiness bursts, replaced by the memory of Sehun not remembering anything of that night. Up to this moment, Kai doesn’t understand how Sehun can’t remember. Kai drinks alcohol daily and never once he gone through forgetting something the next day.

 

 

“We cannot do it immediately.” The lawyer speaks and Kai snaps out of his train of thoughts. He hums, nodding in agreement, “If he’s not happy with the settlement, I want you all to come up with another until he’s satisfied. He’s not interested in my money or fame.” Kai tells them, hoping for the best and Sehun’s happiness even if his happiness didn’t last.

 

 

“Mr Kim, we will have to make sure your image will not be affected.” The lawyer speaks and Kai rolls his eyes again. He is feeling uncomfortable with them and he ponders how Sehun felt with them, alone in the room. “Get the papers done first.” Kai mumbles, getting up to leave and the lawyer seems to be surprised about it.

 

 

Kai walks out, leaving his half eaten toast and worthless meeting to only find his most reliable and trusted person waiting for him by the door. “How did Sehun feel, alone with them?” Kai asks Park as soon as the other acknowledges him.

 

 

“Your husband, he was angry, screaming and was almost in tears.”

 

 

“Fuck and Minseok took him home?” Kai asks, guilt creeping up his veins. He has grown to hate Sehun’s tears because Sehun should never be sad and sadness doesn’t belong to him. Park nods and Kai ruffles his hair, thinking if he should go and get Sehun. Ignoring his senses telling him to drive to his best friend’s place and see Sehun, Kai drags his feet back to the comfort of his room. The stacks of scripts reminds him that he should get back to work next week, and he should be memorising scripts but all he could do is think of Sehun’s happy and contented laugh.

 

 

It was hilarious. Sehun’s reaction towards him was hilarious at first. The way the other grimaced and moved away, continued sipping his beer without sparing Kai a glance. It took Kai one bad joke to talk to Sehun and after that the awkwardness and hate disappeared into something neutral. Kai loves the way Sehun speaks; The way his eyes becomes small, lips puckering unconsciously and hands moving around to prove a point. It has never happened to Kai before. He never took interest on someone by the way they speak but Sehun has him hooked for three glasses of beers with all his stories and dreams.

 

 

“Fool,” Kai chuckles dryly, cupping his face in despair. All the happy memories lasted for about ten hours and after that, all his dreams shattered. He felt like a fool, standing in front of Sehun who was pale white as if he has seen a ghost. Kai imagined a sweet, romantic morning and he did not expect Sehun to forget him and yell on his face that he didn’t want to marry someone like Kai.

 

 

“What did he mean someone like me?” Kai questions to no one and the questions turns back to him, “He knows me. We talked things out.” Kai answers his own question, tapping his feet restlessly. Kai needs an answer desperately because he can’t think of an answer by himself. Sehun could not possibly forget all the moment they spent, it is impossible.

 

 

“Kai, check the news.” Park says, knocking on the door and Kai groans, taking the remote control by his pillow. He hits the remote once on his knee when it doesn’t work the first time and presses the button on. Kai changes the channel to the news channel and frowns when he sees his name on the screen with the obvious question of whom he has married. Footage of his latest movie’s premiere is played but all of a sudden there’s a blurry picture of him in the bar where he had met Sehun for the first time. Kai feel chills running down his spine as the picture is zoomed in to the person next to him. The news reporter is reporting the speculation of him having a drink with his husband. There’s a red circle around the person who Kai clearly recognizes as Sehun.

 

 

“Fans comment on the recent picture of Kim Kai and his speculated husband.” The reporter says and Kai keeps his eyes close on the screen for the ‘recent picture’. He is very sure he did not upload anything on his social media and he is ten times surer about Sehun not posting anything. “What the fuck!” Kai shouts, jumping on his bed and sit restlessly on his legs. The picture is released and this time Sehun’s face is a lot clearer than the picture in the bar. It’s a picture of them in the skating rink which Kai had begged to enter. Kai is holding Sehun by the waist, guiding the other to skate and Sehun looks so nervous despite the obvious smile.

 

 

A few fan comments are displayed on the screen and Kai reads one by one;

 

 

“His husband is better looking than he is! I am happy for them.”

“They are a beautiful pair!”

“How romantic! Kai looks so attentive!”

“Who is he? He looks very plain for someone like Kim Kai.”

“Lol. He looks like he’s in for all Kai’s fame and money.”

 

 

 

 

Kai rolls his eyes and throws the remote on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. He should call his company and ask them to do something about the news but he didn’t even marry Sehun with the company’s approval and the marriage is totally unknown. “Fuck, what do I do?” He mumbles, worried about how Sehun would feel about his pictures releasing to the media. By now, reporters must have gotten Sehun’s information and the poor guy must be out of place.

 

 

This time Park doesn’t knock on his door but barges in, looking worried and anxious. Kai stares and waits for the bomb to drop from the bodyguard’s mouth. “Minseok called.” Park says and Kai rolls over to get his phone from the other side of the bed, “He didn’t call me.” Kai says, checking his phone for miscalls. He glances up to the tall man and raises his eyebrow for more information, “Your phone could be taped so he called me and Sehun is,”

 

 

“What’s with Sehun?” Kai asks, heart churning weirdly at the mention of Sehun’s name.

 

 

“He saw the news which Minseok is regretting so much and now he locked himself in the bathroom for some time.” Park says and the actor stands, blinking more and licks his lips, “Who is locked in the bathroom?” Kai asks for confirmation and the bodyguard sighs in frustration, “Your husband.”

 

 

“Fuck,” Kai curses and rushes to his dresser, getting his wallet and watch. “At his house right?” Kai asks Park and the bodyguard nods, following Kai out of the room to the garage. Kai forces his feet to go faster and by the time he reaches his car, he’s stressing out. Kai remembers what Sehun told him that night. Sehun gets anxious when there’s a lot of attention on him. Sehun would panic and tremble just like he did during his first ever performance in school. He was supposed to perform a dance but the audience scared him. Kai is worried because Sehun revealed that his brothers had to take him away, bring him home, leaving the performance halfway.

 

 

Kai tells Park that he’ll update if anything happens and drives off to Minseok’s place. He tries not to drive like a madman but the thought of Sehun dealing with his panic attack alone urges him to hit the gas paddle, forcing the engines to fly him there. His mind is screaming in his head, saying he’s so late for Sehun, at the same time praying hard for Sehun to be alright. Sehun didn’t tell him anything about the negative effects to his panic attacks and Kai wishes he will not see any in a few minutes. He reaches Minseok’s house and parks the car in the middle of pavement, flying out of the car without locking it back. He doesn’t care about his expensive car for the time being and thankfully Minseok gets the door quickly and Kai rushes to the bathroom where Minseok has pointed. Everything happened so fast and Kai takes a minute to calm the rush in his blood, to take a deep breath.

 

 

“Sehun,” he knocks the door softly and waits for a reply patiently. He may be an impatient person with everyone else but with Sehun he wishes to be the best human being ever. Kai hears hiccups and silent cries and he shuts his eyes, biting his lips to swallows his emotions. He desperately wants to curse and bang on the door but Sehun doesn’t need his temper now, Sehun needs his shoulder, “Sehun hey, baby open the door please. Let me see you.” Kai says in a low voice, expressing his desperation, hoping it would go through the door and reach Sehun.

 

 

“I am so sorry baby. I have been careless.” Kai says, knocking on the door once again and sighs. Just then he hears the door unlocking and Kai takes it as a cue to enter the bathroom but before he walks in, Kai peeps in to see Sehun’s condition and prepares himself for whatever outburst that’s about to hit him. It could be worse than the morning Sehun forgot their marriage or better than that.

 

 

Sehun looks terrible; His cheeks are wet, his nose is red, his whole face is red and his eyes are red and blank. Kai makes small steps towards Sehun who’s sitting on the bathtub, pressing his fingers anxiously. A second later, a drop of tear falls from his left eye and Kai kneels before Sehun, putting his hand on the other’s knee, “Talk to me love,” Kai says, hoping that if Sehun could express himself, the pain and worry would subside.

 

 

“I didn’t know someone would be there at the rink Sehun. Trust me.” Kai says, putting some pressure on Sehun’s knee to assure the other he’s telling the truth. Sehun remains frozen, staring into his nails and Kai continues to massage the other’s knee softly. “I don’t know if you would believe me but I respect your wish to stay low despite my status as an actor and trust me I feel like shit for not being able to fulfil that one small wish.” Kai continues, knowing very well that Sehun is listening to him.

 

 

“I don’t need your money.” Sehun finally speaks and Kai nods understanding where the statement is coming from. The reporters were harsh with their thoughts and words and the lawyers made it look like Sehun was after his money. “I know Sehun. I know who you are baby. I know every little thing about you.” Kai says and Sehun finally looks up from his nails, to look into Kai’s eyes.

 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Sehun asks in between hiccups and Kai is taken aback by the question. Sehun looks genuinely interested to know why he has been nice. Kai has no idea how to answer the question because, “For one moment in my life, I had loved you Sehun.” Kai answers and he instantly remembers the feeling of falling in love with someone like Sehun. “I have never loved anyone Sehun. You know that. You heard my story,” Kai says, sitting down by the bathtub and leans his side to Sehun’s leg. In the closed door of the bathroom, Kai doesn’t bother looking pathetic, “Someone like me you said,” Kai chuckles dryly, glancing up to look at Sehun and the soft, worried eyes got Kai looking away.

 

 

“But well, you’re still my husband now and I have to take care of you. The best I can.” Kai smiles to himself and he feels Sehun’s warm palm on his shoulder, “I don’t want you to leave with a bad memory of me.”

 

 

“Kai,” Sehun calls and Kai releases a deep breath and hums as a reply. “I am so sorry that I don’t remember anything.” Sehun says which has Kai getting moody. Sehun will never understand and remember what he felt that night.

 

 

“I guess God played a prank on me.” Kai mumbles and stands up, giving Sehun a look. There’s no use anymore. There’s no way he could turn back time and stop Sehun from drinking. Sehun moves from the bathtub and washes his face at the sink, using the soft towel to wipe his face dry. Kai watches Sehun silently and when the other is done, Sehun follows him out to face Minseok who’s pacing around worriedly.

 

 

“Thank God,” Minseok exclaims, cupping his face and starts apologizing to Sehun. Sehun keeps his mouth shut and stares at his feet which have somehow gained a lot of his interest. Kai pulls Minseok aside and asks his best friend if he should head back to his place with Sehun. Both friends spend a long minute to ponder over the risk and Kai snaps his finger with an idea in his head. Kai turns to look at Sehun, watching the other looking at all the pictures on the wall. “I’ll take him to the lake house.” Kai tells Minseok. He is thankful that his mind could still function with the amount of pressure and the lake house would be a great place for Sehun to hide until the divorce papers are reconsidered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT HAPPENS NOW. hahaha  
> I have been busy.. My holidays ended and im back to work and first week, its hard to juggle between work, my attention to my family and pets and writing
> 
> Hahahaha.. 
> 
> Updates will be slow now but if i have time, I'll update asap. Thank you for anticipating and thanks for reading


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating this after so long ~ uwu

 

 

Sehun looks out of the window as Kai drives to somewhere he’s informed, a lake house. They have been in silence for the past ten minutes and Sehun finds it a little uncomfortable since his little dramatic panic attack hours ago. It is odd that he finds comfort in Kai’s presence but Kai makes the odd, even because he is the only one Sehun knows. Kai is somehow still his husband which for God knows how and what reason Sehun married him.

 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Kai asks, handsomely turning the wheels with one hand, taking the right turn. Sehun glances at Kai who has his right hand on the window sill, left hand on the wheels and eyes on him. Sehun swallows and looks away, confused about the fluttering he feels in his stomach. “Better, thank you.” Sehun replies, looking at the scenery outside of the car as they pass through.

 

 

Sehun didn’t ask but Kai had told him that their journey would take some hours. Somewhere between looking out of the window, counting the trees, admiring exotic birds that he has never seen and listening to the low music from the player, Sehun feels his eyes getting heavier and heavier.  It must be the exhaustion taking over his body and in seconds, Sehun closes his eyes shut and leans against the leather to slip off to wonderland.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai glances to his side, surprised to see his husband sleeping in the most uncomfortable position. Sehun is tall and to sleep with lack of space is really painful. He hears the occasional groans of discomfort and Sehun trying to sleep in a better position but somehow he gets into rougher state. Kai checks his watch and sighs regretfully; they have about three hours more to reach the lake house and he’s worried that Sehun might be sore when he wakes up. A sore body is a bad news.

 

 

Kai has experienced having a sore body and it wasn’t pleasing at all. He had trouble moving about and worst of all is his mood. He was moody for the whole day. Eventually after a good massage, he felt better and Kai glances at Sehun wondering if he should get someone to massage Sehun in case the other wakes up with a sore body which he guarantees Sehun would have.

 

 

He continues driving in silence, finger rubbing his lower lip as he stares ahead on the road. He thinks of the chances he would have to be on Sehun’s good side. Kai knows he’s hoping too much, sounding like an idiot but this seems like a second chance and he should use it well. He should at least show Sehun that he is capable of being friends and no matter what, he would help Sehun.

 

 

Kai spots a petrol station, 500 metres away and decides to take some rest, buy some refreshment. He needs to straighten his back, get a few cans of beer and maybe Sehun would love to have some bites. He could continue driving with a few can of beers. Kai pulls to the car to a stop and turns to look at Sehun who’s still uncomfortably sleeping and takes some moments to admire the younger. Sehun is breathtakingly beautiful. Whatever flings he had or whoever he had been with is nothing compared to Sehun’s perfection. Yes he knows Sehun has some imperfection – like the scar on his cheek, the slight snore as he sleeps and the temper, the loss of memory once having alcohol in the system – but that is nothing compared to how imperfect Kai is.

 

 

“Urhmmm,” Sehun whines turning around to face the window. Kai leans his elbow on the wheels and stares at Sehun who has a frown in his sleep. Kai lets the smile take over his mouth and carefully, slowly brings his hand to Sehun’s arm, lightly shaking the other up, “Sehun,” Kai says, waking Sehun up from his slumber and the younger one groans, turning to face Kai with his eyes still closed.

 

 

“Sehun,” Kai calls again, this time shaking the other with a little more force and Sehun flutters his eyes open to look at Kai and then his surroundings. “Where are we?” Sehun croaks, clearing his throat and straighten up to only cry in pain, “Ouchhhh,” Sehun rubs his sore neck and mumbles angrily. Kai stares at Sehun, dumbfounded for a few minutes and when he finally gets back to his senses he offers to help Sehun massage his sire neck.

 

 

“Here let me,” Kai says, bringing his hand to Sehun’s warm neck and starts to massage softly. He tries not be distracted by Sehun’s milky white, baby soft skin and the way Sehun moans in delight as Kai works his fingers around the muscles. “We are about two hours away from the lake house and I thought I should take a break here for a little while.” Kai says, deciding that it is better to talk then let Sehun’s pleasure filled moans distract him.

 

 

“Uuhhhh okay.” Sehun moans a reply, closing his eyes in delight at the same time releasing small breath of air from his small mouth. Kai tries to look somewhere else and not cast his eyes on Sehun but the devil of charms has his own way of working and Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off. “Feeling better?” Kai asks, fingers still working hard on Sehun’s now warm skin and the pale one nods, “Better, thank you.” Sehun answers heavily, sending Kai an appreciative look. The actor takes that as a sign and slowly pulls his hand back, making each finger feel the loss of warmth.

 

 

“Let’s get some bites and drinks.” Kai invites Sehun, turning off the ac and engine. Sehun nods and opens the door, once again stretching into his full height as soon as he’s out of the car. Kai takes a cap and face mask from the glove compartment and puts it on just in case some reporters spots him and starts a commotion. Kai locks the car and follows Sehun who’s already making his way into the mart.

 

 

They pick some items together and Kai pays for them willingly. Sehun bought himself some nuts and chip along with a can of coke and Kai refuses to have anything but beer despite Sehun urging him to buy something to eat. Kai carries the plastic bag to the car as Sehun excuses himself to the washroom and checks his phone. After keep the bag of junk food in the car, Kai leans against his car and scrolls through the messages that have been flooding into his phone since the news got out. He had kept his phone in silent mode since that day and he doesn’t regret any bit of it.

 

 

A group of bikers stop to pour oil and Kai tries to keep himself unnoticed by focusing on his phone. He glances towards the washroom uneasily and to his own discomfort a pair of riders in black leather jacket makes their way towards him. Kai shifts on his feet and stares at them wondering what they would want from him. Just then, Kai notices Sehun walking out if the washroom, looking more refreshed and radiant.

 

 

“Can I have your autograph please?” The lady in black leather jacket asks nervously, looking at her partner and glances towards Kai hoping that he would accept her paper and pen. Kai accepts the paper from her with a smile and looks up to see Sehun when he hears footsteps nearing him. “Oh God,” the lady exclaims, reaching for her partner’s arm as she looks at Sehun.

 

 

Kai tilts his head and stares at her, at the same time pulling Sehun closer to him in case the woman would harm Sehun. The man calms his excited partner and apologises on her behalf, “I’m sorry she gets too excited sometimes.” The man says and to Kai’s surprise, Sehun chuckles. Sehun says nothing but his expression is neutral. Kai signs on the paper and returns it to her and the woman hesitates to say something,

 

 

“Can I say something?” she asks and Kai glances at Sehun before nodding. She interlaces her fingers, “You both look so good together and I hope you’ll be in love forever!” She chimes happily, clapping her hands and Sehun shyly looks away, whispering a soft thank you. Kai too, expresses his gratitude and shakes his hand with the man.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun gets himself to sit comfortably as Kai drives out of the station and he reaches for the plastic bag at the back and picks a bag of chips, ready to munch his boredom away. Sehun glances at Kai who has a beer can in between his legs and shoves his chips to the actor, “You want some?” Sehun asks Kai, licking his lips and the actor shakes his head, bringing the can to his lips, taking a sip. Sehun stares ahead, munching his chips carefully, making sure he doesn’t drop any on the seat or anywhere else in the car.

 

 

“Why do you eat chips?” Kai asks him and Sehun looks into his bag of chips questioningly. There are hundreds of reasons to eat chips, “They are delicious, tasty and entertaining.” Sehun says some of it and continues to eat them, ignoring Kai’s disgusted look. Sehun rolls his eyes, mentally telling the actor that he missed a part of life. Eating chips is a part of life and eating chips is necessity.

 

 

Sehun forgets about the chips completely when a lake comes to view. He gapes, putting his face out of the mirror to see clearly. The water is blue, a shade of blue he has never seen in his life. The blue isn’t like the sky’s blue or even the sea’s blue. The water is blue like a painting and Sehun wishes to feel the coldness because the blue reminds him of ice cold water.

 

 

Kai keeps driving silently, not telling Sehun anything about the lake and Sehun refuses to ask Kai, feed the other with the thought that they could probably get along. The whole scenery has got Sehun’s attention. Sehun realizes that this place, wherever Kai is taking him is way secluded and it could be for the best. Tall, dark trees, winding small road and peaceful atmosphere makes Sehun miss his home. Sehun misses his brothers and he realises he left his phone is the huge white room in Kai’s house. Unconsciously, Sehun sighs and the actor takes interest on him, “Is everything alright?” Kai asks him and Sehun refuses to pour his heart out to Kai so he looks away.

 

 

The silence annoys Sehun yet he doesn’t speak nor answer to Kai. He let the silence eat him, “We’ll reach in ten minutes.” Kai speaks instead and Sehun hates how cool and calm Kai sounds. Sehun wishes he could be like Kai and he hates how Kai isn’t restless like him. Sehun realizes the lake is no longer in view and Kai takes a left turn into a stoned path with a sign that says ‘Private Property’.

 

 

 

Ten minutes passed in a blink or it wasn’t even ten minutes. Sehun stares at the lake house in front of him in awe. The wooden lake house looks like his dream house and Sehun couldn’t even bring his feet to move towards it. Kai is already walking towards the wooden with a key in his hand and Sehun takes the second to look around. He should really look around and to do so, he has to get inside the house first since Kai is standing by the door, looking at him. Sehun makes his way towards the door, again dropping his jaw once he’s inside.

 

 

The house is nothing like he expected.

 

 

It is empty.

 

 

 

“Do not be shocked. I haven’t been here for years.” Kai says, dumping the keys on the only table in the room and Sehun stares at Kai, not sure of what he should say. He thought the house will be warm and cosy with comfortable couches, a fireplace, a book shelf, perfect dining but he didn’t expect it to be empty.

 

 

 

“Let’s hope there’s at least a bed.” Kai mumbles running up the stairs and Sehun finally notices the wooden staircase. He follows Kai, slowly running his hand on the wooden railing and when he reaches the top floor, he notices three rooms and Kai opening all the doors, ruffling his hair in desperation, “Shit,” Kai mumbles and Sehun asks the other what’s wrong. Sehun follows Kai into one of the rooms and stares at the bed in the middle of the room.

 

 

“Oh, we have a bed.” Sehun says, sounding obviously thankful and happy but when he glances to his side to Kai, the other is looking at him with an unreadable expression, “What’s wrong?” Sehun asks the actor and Kai runs his palm over his chin, “The only bed in the house.” Kai says, taking a sip from the beer can which Sehun failed to notice.

 

 

“Only bed?” Sehun questions the other, repeating Kai’s answer. It is impossible to have a bed and there’s no way he’s sharing one with Kai in his sober state. Sehun strides out of the room to check for himself and when he really can’t find any bed in the other room, he walks back to the one with bed. “You can take one side and I can take the other.” Kai suggests which has Sehun raising his eyebrow in doubt. “I am not sharing a bed with you.”

 

 

“Look Sehun, I am tired and I don’t really want to argue with you about the bed. Let’s just be civil and share a bed.” Kai says nicely, gulping down the rest of the content in his beer can and Sehun watches, not wanting to be civil at all. “No.” Sehun says, shaking his head. He made his mind and he is not changing his decision a bit, “I am not sharing a bed with you. You can take the bed, I’ll find myself a place to sleep.”

 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Kai shouts, surprising Sehun with his temper and foul eyes. “I am not a bloody monster who’d take advantage on you!” Kai yells again, face turning red and the veins on his neck bulging with force. Sehun watches Kai, stares at the actor who happens to be gripping his dark brown locks in frustration with his chest heaving up and down in a rapid speed. “You’re impossible!” Kai spits, turning around and leaves the room, banging the door in a great strength until the whole house resonates with the sound. Sehun swallows, biting his lips nervously. This happened before and the memory of the previous time plays in his mind.

 

 

Sehun stares at the only bed in the house and sighs at the turn of atmosphere. Earlier they were at least being nice and friendly with each other but now Sehun cannot brain the change in Kai’s behaviour. “Was it something I said?” Sehun asks himself, legs giving up and finally he makes his way to the bed and sits and the edge with another sigh. Sehun thinks back hard about the whole situation and finally it hit him. “Maybe I was too inconsiderate?”

 

 

Sehun stands up and inches towards the window by the bed, looking out of the window to the huge lake. The bank looks nice and safe with lots of huge rocks and on one of it, Sehun finds Kai sitting with another beer can. Sehun doesn’t remember looking at what Kai bought when they stopped at the petrol station but he genuinely thinks Kai had too much now. Sehun stares at the actor, looking at the other’s slumped shoulders and tired body. Kai really looks tired and for what Kai has done for him, comforted him during times of need, Sehun decides to get to Kai.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai hears footsteps approaching him and he doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is. He hears Sehun’s timid and awkward ‘hi’ and glances to his supposed to be husband with no interest. There’s no use being nice to someone who can’t be nice and although it is Sehun he’s talking about, Kai is tired of being nice to Sehun to only be treated like shit. “Can I join you?” Sehun asks nicely, softly and for a brief second, Kai takes back his thoughts of not being nice to Sehun.

 

 

“Yeah,” he answers, holding the can he put aside for Sehun to sit.

 

 

“I am sorry,” Sehun apologises making Kai feel all fluttery and happy again although he refuses to let the emotions make a fool out of him. Kai nods, “It’s fine,” Kai tells the other, watching Sehun lowers himself on the rock next to him. Their shoulders brush against each other lightly and Kai gulps down some of his beer to ease the burning on his face. He knows the beer won’t help but at least if Sehun notices he can blame the beer and all the alcohol in his system. “I’m sorry too,” he tells the other for no reason which he somehow feels he should. Sehun smiles at him, smile as beautiful as the sky above them and Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off Sehun’s face. Sehun doesn’t seem to mind Kai staring and if Sehun ever asks, Kai would blame the alcohol. Sehun looks away, probably feeling shy and conscious but Kai keeps his eyes on Sehun. The Sehun sitting next to him now is still the same Sehun he married despite their lack of understanding and agreement.

 

 

“Kai,” Sehun starts and he hums a reply, still watching Sehun intently. Sehun’s hair is so soft and Kai want to touch it again, feel the soft locks slipping through his fingers and inhale the calming smell. “Can you tell me about the night?” Sehun asks him, looking into his eyes earnestly and for a split second Kai senses Sehun’s urge to build something between them. Kai sighs, want to desperately tell Sehun that he should remember everything himself but knowing alcohol’s effect, Kai decides to tell what’s necessary only.

 

 

“I saw you at the bar, alone.” Kai starts, shutting his eyes slowly to remember everything from the night. The situation, sentiment flows back into him like it’s about to happen all over again. Sehun was alone at the bar, taking vodka shot and Kai found Sehun very charming from his side profile. The prominent look and unique features pulled Kai closer to Sehun and he tried playing his playboy’s card but obviously he failed. Sehun knew him and Sehun hated him.

 

 

“I cursed you?” Sehun asks Kai, eyes widening in disbelief as if he couldn’t believe he cursed at Kai but it’s true, “You called me a dog, snobbish and senseless.” Kai confirms,

 

 

“What did you do then?” Sehun asks, words barely reaching out and Kai chuckles, “Well I laughed, you frowned at me and I told you - ”

 

 

_“I behave like this because they treat me like a dog and I am snobbish because I worked with hundreds of snobbish people and senseless because I haven’t met someone like you to tell it on my face,” Kai smiles at Sehun as he said that and the boy who he is yet to know name, stares at him, eyes finally changing into something more accepting. The boy giggles and Kai orders a glass of sweet wine for the beautiful boy._

 

 

“After that?” Sehun asks, getting eager with the story and Kai takes a pebble from the ground and throws it to the lake. The _plop_ got Kai thinking about what happened next.

 

“We left the bar,” Kai answers, tilting to look up to the sky, watching as the dark cloud takes over the bright sky. His eyes are getting heavier and, “I took you to places and asked if you would marry me.” Kai whispers, recalling how he asked Sehun to marry him and the way Sehun react to Kai’s proposal. It was blissful.

 

 

Sehun sighs next to him and Kai knows what the sigh means. Sehun regretted in the morning and he is probably regretting it again. Kai looks away, thinking that he should probably leave Sehun alone and get some sleep. “I wish…” Sehun starts, stopping Kai from doing what he planned. He lends his ears to Sehun, “I wish I remembered. I wish I remember…” Sehun speaks softly, staring at his pale hands and Kai senses a familiar pain slipping into his heart. Sehun sounds genuine, wanting to remember but Kai doesn’t know if he wants Sehun to remember now,

 

 

“It’s not fair that I remember every single thing and you don’t.” Kai mutters, staring into Sehun’s eyes and the pale one nods, “I’m sorry I forgot.”

 

 

Kai scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t know Sehun. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

 

Sehun turns around to face Kai, and Kai watches the other, taken aback with the sudden reaction. Sehun pulls Kai’s hand, keeping the beer can aside and locks his eyes with Kai, “Help me remember Kai.” Sehun says but Kai has his attention somewhere else, somewhere more distracting and somewhere more attractive than Sehun’s help plea. Kai stares at Sehun glistened lips and licks his lips. He wants to taste those lips and compare if anything ever tasted like Sehun’s lips before. Kai allows his eyes to linger along Sehun’s lips, following the shape closely and mentally announces that no one has lips like Sehun.

 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kai blabbers out his thought and Sehun’s grip on his hand loosens. Kai takes the hint that he crossed the line and moves away slightly but Sehun keeps watching him, “Will the kiss help me remember?” Sehun asks and Kai uses his logic to come up with a stupid answer, “Maybe.” Kai answers and brings his eyes up to Sehun’s eyes and lowers them back to Sehun’s lips.

 

 

“Okay,” Sehun says and Kai move closer into Sehun’s space; slowly, softly he captures Sehun’s lips with his, like the wind that touches the skin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night they met... It's very romantic tbh and it's a shame Sehun doesnt remember. :(  
> Do leave comments & kudos :D
> 
>  
> 
> ps: I have a few new fics, please do read them too. uwu.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for ditching this story for a long time.  
> i suggest you reread everything for a better flow.  
> hehe

 

 

 _Pleasure, addiction, desire and need;_ these words appear inside Sehun’s head in capital letters, reminding him that this is his first ever best kiss. The way Kai’s lips are moulding his inexperienced lips is leaving him breathless but at the same time, the other pulls apart, slightly, for Sehun to breathe and continue kissing. The man kisses like a pro and Sehun pushes away the thought which says, he’s kissing a scandalous man with lots of juicy stories. Sehun kisses back, opens his mouth for the other to take his tongue and suck it. Sehun tilts his head, trying to get one of Kai’s lips and take a lead but he couldn’t. Kai is doing the kissing and Sehun is following his lead, opening his mouth, moaning at the back of his throat and tasting Kai’s mouth to compare it to every taste he knows. Kai tastes like nothing he ever tasted or put words to describe. There’s unique sweetness, there’s something fresh like the air, there’s something heavy maybe because of the beer he has been drinking and Sehun wonders if he’s getting intoxicated because of the alcohol Kai has taken. There’s also something very familiar which Sehun couldn’t identify and the sudden realization brings him to stop moving his lips,

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kai asks him, eyes dilated and lips so red and puffy. Sehun stares at Kai’s lips like he has never seen a pair of lips aside his. He traces the lines on Kai’s lips with his eyes, following the shape of the actor’s lips with heavy gaze and licks his own lips at the sight of Kai’s glistening lips. Sehun feels heat creeping up to his face and he looks away, looking at their knees which are touching and Sehun sucks his lips,

 

 

“We kissed before didn’t we?” Sehun asks timidly, voice so low in embarrassment and the actor rests his hand on Sehun’s right knee. It feels like electricity is running through him with Kai’s hand on his knee and the heat from Kai’s hand traveling to his body, sending heat and pleasure waves. “You remembered?” Kai asks hopefully and Sehun immediately looks up to meet Kai in the eyes. The actor’s hair is now messed up by the wind and a smile breaks out on his face. Kai reminds him of a puppy; sleepy and messy.

 

 

Sehun shakes his head and the hopeful look falls from Kai’s face, replaced by something empty and emotionless. “Felt like I tasted you before.” Sehun replies, eyes lowering to look at Kai’s still red lips and the actor scoffs, “At least something,” Kai says, smiling at him and Sehun too, smiles back. Sehun feels good; making Kai smile feels good and for no reason he wants to see the smile often. Kai looks younger when he smiles and Sehun doesn’t know, or he doesn’t remember how old Kai is.

 

 

“Did we kiss before Kai?” Sehun asks, shifting to face the lake when the other does so. Sehun watches Kai, waits for the other to answer and he notices stubble on Kai’s chin. “Of course we did Sehun. _‘You may now kiss the groom,’_ ” Kai says, smiling at nothing and Sehun wishes to know what’s in Kai’s head. Kai looks like he’s smiling at the memory which is not found in Sehun’s head and Sehun envies Kai. Kai glances at Sehun, smiling at him and Sehun smiles too, eyes looking everywhere but Kai’s and when he meets Kai in the eyes, he blushes. He would definitely kiss Kai again and when he does, Sehun would want to hold Kai, run his fingers through the other’s messy soft hair and maybe pull it.

 

 

Sehun shakes his thoughts away, “I’m going to go.” Kai announces, standing on the rock and Sehun stills, looking at Kai nervously. Kai chuckles at his reaction, “I need to sleep.” Kai tells Sehun as if the other read the question on his face. Sehun nods and Kai sends Sehun a smile before jumping off the rock to head back to the house, “Kai!” Sehun calls the other and Kai turns back to look at Sehun in his handsome, movie like glory. Sehun could feel his heart leaping out of his chest and quickly shakes his trance off to ask Kai, “Can I come with you?”

 

 

The actor raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, inviting Sehun to follow, “Sure.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai excuses himself to the bathroom in the room to wash up and when he’s safe in the four walls of the bathroom, Kai sighs loudly, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. Kissing Sehun is a major mistake because he knows it’s painful to be longing for another kiss. He leans against the wall and lets the water wash down all his troubles and maybe guilt. There’s more troubling heaviness in his heart and Kai knows there won’t be any mercy for his heart. It’s meant to be broken by the love of his life. The warm water eases his tense muscles but there’s no cure to his heavy heart so he pushes himself off the wall and leathers soap all over his body. He needs to maintain this friendship with Sehun and safe his heart from a terrible heart break. He sighs again as he dries himself with fluffy clean towel and walks out of the bathroom with the same pair of jeans.

 

 

“You can use the bathroom?” Kai says, hesitant, pointing at the bathroom and Sehun stares at him with his eyes round and big. Kai tries not to question over the shocked look on Sehun’s face but when the other hastily rushes to the bathroom, he realizes he was shirtless and Sehun probably found it distracting. Kai dumps the wet towel into the hamper along with his shirt and jumps on the left side of the bed, stretching his tired limbs. He moans in delight, turning to his sides and spreads his legs like he usually does when he’s extremely tired, ready to sleep. He hears the bathroom door click open and Kai watches Sehun who’s drying his hair with his back facing him. Kai realizes that they don’t have any extra clothes with them and he should contact Minseok, in hopes that the other could bring some clothes for them.

 

 

“I asked Minseok if he could bring us some clothes because I don’t fancy seeing you in the same shirt every day.” Kai tells Sehun after keeping his phone aside and Sehun turns around to dry his hair, facing Kai on the bed. “Thanks,” Sehun mumbles and Kai stares at the other noticing something sounds off, “What’s wrong?” Kai asks and Sehun looks back at him, “I left my bag and phone at your place.” Sehun answers and Kai nods getting the hint that Sehun needs it, “I’ll get them for you.” Kai assures, getting his phone from the bedside table and text another message to his best friend, “Anything else?” Kai asks Sehun so he can sleep peacefully and Sehun takes a second before breaking into a comforting smile, “No.”

 

 

Kai moves away slightly when Sehun joins him on the bed and his ‘husband’ lies on the bed straight as a stick, staring at the ceiling with awkwardness and silence in between them. Kai turns around and faces Sehun, a hand under his chin and he stares at Sehun, watching the other breathe in a steady. Suddenly Sehun sighs, throwing Kai a glance and the actor raises his eyebrow at the other, and “We slept together didn’t we?” Sehun asks, playing with his fingers,

 

 

Kai nods, answering Sehun’s question, “Not as in we had sex,” Kai assures, “but slept on the bed together.” Kai elaborates which has Sehun turning to give him a look. It clearly shows that Sehun doesn’t remember anything so Kai pushes his ego aside and tells Sehun what happened, “We went back to the hotel after the long night,” Kai starts hoping that Sehun remembers the hotel, “and we talked, you told me about your dreams and ambitions,”

 

 

“Urghhh, don’t tell me I told you about wanting to be a Starbucks Barista,” Sehun groans, crying in his palms and Kai chuckles, reaching out to pat Sehun’s arm, “Yes you did but you also told me about wanting to help your brothers,”

 

 

“I did?” Sehun asks, surprised by how much he revealed to Kai in a short time. Kai nods, bringing his hand back to scratch his cheek, “I sound so talkative,” Sehun mumbles, looking embarrassed and Kai smiles as if his body is wired in such way – to smile at everything Sehun says. “I love it,” Kai mumbles and shuts his eyes before he could see Sehun’s reaction to the confession. He can feel Sehun’s eyes on him and Kai tries to bring the sleep back but he couldn’t,

 

 

“I wish I remember something from that night,” Sehun speaks to himself, not knowing that Kai is still awake and he grabs the chance to suggest Sehun something, “Can we try another scientific experiment?” Kai speaks, surprising Sehun and the other stares back, looking interested,

 

 

“Can we cuddle?” Kai asks,

 

 

“Did we cuddle that night?” Sehun questions back and Kai nods way too quickly, “Yes,” Sehun looks skeptical but his expression switches to being interested the second Kai asks him to face the other side, “I’m going to spoon you,” Kai says, moving closer to Sehun and again the other turns his head around to frown at Kai,

 

 

“What do you mean spoon?” Sehun questions him, clearly sounding not familiar with the term. Kai chuckles and closes the gap between them and before he places his hand on Sehun’s waist, “It means, I hugged you to sleep, like this.” Kai explains and pulls Sehun into his embrace with his hand on Sehun’s chest and their bodies so close without a gap. Sehun releases a soft gasp as Kai rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder and Kai smiles, remembering something. His smile is huge and unconsciously he places a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder, “Why are you smiling?” Sehun whispers,

 

 

“This feels a lot like a Déjà vu.” Kai chuckles again and Sehun elbows him softly, “You are making me upset.” Sehun says with a heavy pout and Kai couldn’t help but dwell upon it. “Why so?” he asks as he couldn’t perceive the answers. “I hate the fact that I don’t remember anything and you’re having happy, sweet moments all to yourself. I want to be part of it.” Sehun mumbles, leaving Kai shocked for a few moments.

 

 

“I want to know what was so special about the night we spent that led us to a bigger relationship.” Sehun continues and the little spark of hope Kai felt dies down. He thought Sehun would want to have something with him, make new memories. Kai bites his lips, anxious to ask Sehun. They can probably carry on with the relationship and make new memories but the rejection fear has him blinking his eyes painfully slow.

 

 

“Do you think you can ever remember the night Sehun?” Kai asks in a soft whisper, breathing in the shampoo from Sehun’s hair. The other takes his time to answer making Kai’s eyelids heavy with sleep. “I want to remember. I am determined to remember,” Sehun answers confidently, drawing circles on Kai’s hand as he feel the other’s breathing evens out. A question knocks Sehun’s head as if a person is knocking on the door, _“Are you willing to accept him in your life?”_

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun is the first to be awake thanks to Kai hugging him in a cocoon of heat. Carefully, Sehun pushes the actor aside and stretches on the bed. He looks up to the blinds, checking on the sky and to his own surprise it’s almost sunrise. Never in his life he slept this much and remembering the other person on the bed, Sehun glances towards Kai. A smile blooms over his lips as he watches the actor deep in slumber. Kai is actually good looking. He sleeps with his mouth slightly open; in a cute way. His hair is all over the place and to be very honest the other’s limbs are all over the place too. His left hand is over his head, the right hand is close to Sehun’s face. His right leg in on Sehun’s left leg and the left leg is bent underneath the blanket.

 

 

Chuckling softly, Sehun pushes himself off the bed to start his day early. He already spent a whole day sleeping thus he plans on doing something more productive today. Sehun looks around the almost bright room with a sigh and runs his hand into his hair to think clearly. He should probably take a shower again but not having clean clothes halts his plan. So Sehun walks in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

 

The sunrise is beautiful. If Sehun couldn’t see the lake, he’d believe they’re by the beach. It’s so peaceful here at the lake house and the morning breeze relaxes his mind. Sehun wishes he could live here forever and freezes when he hears his thoughts aloud. He wishes to live at the lake house with Kai. Sehun hears the birds chirping clearly and the thundering of his loud heart. In a panic state, Sehun runs back to the house. The sight of a messy living room eases his mind. At least something is similar to the state of his mind. Pulling his hair in frustration, Sehun starts picking up whatever he could find on the wooden floor and looks around for a broom. He has to keep his mind occupied or else the panic would take a toll of him. Sehun finds a broom by the door and starts sweeping the dirt, gathering it in a corner. He finds a dirty rag and uses it to wipe some dust off but an unfamiliar box alerts him. Sehun is very sure he didn’t see the box before. It wasn’t there yesterday and it was surely not around when he left the house earlier.

 

 

Hesitantly, Sehun drags the box to the middle of the room and sits next to it. He probably looks stupid with the way he’s sitting next to a box and in a state of nervousness; Sehun bites his lips and stares hard at the box. He has to do something about it. Just then, Sehun hears footsteps from the staircase. He brings his gaze up to the stairs and catches a pair of legs in denim walking down the stairs. To say, he choked on air is an understatement. Sehun is literally hanging his mouth open in total awe.

 

 

“Morning,” Kai greets, ruffling his wet hair and Sehun blinks his eyes, closes his mouth when some of the droplets hits his bare face. “Morning,” Sehun greets back, looking away shyly when he catches Kai’s smirk. Sehun hates how Kai could cloud his mind by just walking shirtless down the stairs, wet hair with the obvious fact of already taking a shower. Sehun gets self-conscious all of a sudden since he has yet to take a shower and he definitely stinks like rotten lemon. “What’s that?” Kai questions, sitting down next to Sehun comfortably and the pale one hope he doesn’t smell too bad with Kai’s fresh scent hitting his nostrils. “I have no idea. It must be yours,” Sehun answers, giving Kai a look and the other nods, but Kai curses as if he remembered something, “Will you open that? I’ll get my phone.”

 

 

Sehun stares at the box intently and with a deep breath he pulls the tape off and opens the lid, “I didn’t thought Minseok would be this fast,” Kai claims, answering Sehun’s questions and gets back to his spot next to Sehun. Sehun pushes the box closer to the actor and Kai starts digging the box enthusiastically, “Oh here are your stuffs,” Kai passes Sehun the bag and Sehun mumbles a soft ‘thanks’. He keeps the bag aside and focuses on what’s in the box. Kai chuckles as he takes out a white shirt, “Is this size right for you?” Kai asks, passing Sehun the shirt and Sehun takes a good look at the item, “It should fit.” Sehun muses. He peeks towards Kai’s frame and mentally compares their built. “It should fit,” Sehun mumbles again and he hears Kai telling him about the amount of shirt in the box.

 

 

Sehun catches the price tag on the white shirt and stares at the number in a complete silence. His frozen moment made Kai alert and the actor groans, snatching the shirt from Sehun’s hand. “Do not think about the price.” Kai warns but Sehun is too shaken up to even reply. He didn’t expect a plain white shirt to be so expensive. It’s just a plain white shirt and what kind sorcery is the garment world doing to put such a high price for one simple shirt.

 

 

“That costs my monthly house rent!” Sehun shrieks after coming back to his senses. “How is that even that expensive? Oh my God!” Sehun snatches back the shirt from Kai and checks the price tag once again. His eyes could be deceiving but no; it’s real. The price is real. “Did they sew this shirt with gold?” Sehun comments on the shirt, unaware of Kai’s smile.

 

 

“You know…” Kai starts, gaining Sehun’s attention. Sehun keeps the shirt on his lap, looking at Kai, “You’re cute.” Kai says, completing his sentences and smiles lovingly despite Sehun’s unmanly, teenage girl reaction. Sehun chucks the same white shirt on Kai’s face and rolls his eyes to hide the blush on his cheeks. “You’re a sweet talker.” Sehun mumbles, taking another clothing item from the box. Before Sehun could react on the price, Kai rushes towards him, surprising Sehun and causing them to fall back,

 

“Ouch!” Sehun cries, hitting his head on the floor and Kai quickly brings his hand under Sehun’s head to rub the spot in circle. “You pushed me!” Sehun fakes a cry, massaging the spot on his head with Kai but the small distance between them alerts Sehun. Kai is on top of him, bracing his weight with his hand on the other side of Sehun’s head and there’s a leg between his legs. Sehun turns red and hot in seconds upon realizing the promising position. “I wasn’t trying to push you. You were going to see the price tag again and I don’t want you thinking about money.”

 

Sehun looks up to Kai from between his eyelashes, enjoying the actor’s view from below. The sharp jawline looks magnificent from his position and Sehun notices the little stubble under his chin. Sehun didn’t realise he had brought his hands to touch Kai’s cheek and the actor stops his massage to look down into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun could hear their heavy laboured breathing and for the first time he doesn’t look away from Kai’s intense gaze.

 

“Sehun…” Kai calls, his voice as light as the feather and Sehun feels it touching his cheeks in a manner that excites his inner need. “Can I kiss you again?” Kai asks and it takes Sehun less than a minute to decide. He wants Kai to kiss him. He wants to be kissed and he can’t wait to be kissed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do tell me how is this chapter.  
> you can @jongin_hunnie on twitter  
> that's me!


	8. Seven

 

 

Kai is annoyed at what Sehun is doing. He hates that the other is talking about prices, complaining about the expensive shirt. Sehun is even telling him that he can find the exact same shirt by the roadside with super cheap price and it’s impossible for one to wear such expensive clothing. “It doesn’t make sense,” Sehun grumbles over and over again. Kai was annoyed but now, listening to Sehun express his thoughts makes him smile and admire Sehun all over again. It’s the same trait that has Kai head over heels for Sehun. Sehun isn’t scared to voice his feelings out. He speaks his mind; loud and clear.

 

 

Just then Kai notices Sehun taking another shirt. In fear of Sehun complaining about the high price, Kai rushes to grab it, “Shit,” he whispers but widens his eyes when he hears a thud and Sehun wincing in pain, “Ouch,” Sehun cries in pain. He quickly brings his hand to massage the back of Sehun’s head. “You pushed me,” Sehun blames him but Kai is quick to retort, saying that Sehun was about to see another price tag and he don’t want that to happen.

 

 

Kai continues massaging through Sehun’s thick soft hair and he realizes the man beneath him has gone quiet. He braces himself properly with a hand next to Sehun’s head and returns Sehun’s hard gaze. Kai swallows thickly, wondering what Sehun is thinking since the other’s brown orbs are following his features. Kai wants to question Sehun but chooses to stare at those pink lips which are so close, inches apart from his. He can feel Sehun’s hot breath teasing him. He can see the desire in Sehun’s eyes which indirectly burns his own desire. He wants to taste those lips once again so before he could change his mind, Kai calls the other,

 

 

“Sehun…” the way his heart is beating is questioning. Kai isn’t the type to get nervous and he’s not the type to hesitate before kissing. Even when he is acting, kissing comes naturally, confidently but now with Sehun, Kai is slightly nervous. The beating of his heart could indicate nervousness but he doubts it’s only that. He is excited too. The way Sehun’s eyes turns dark and hooded makes Kai desire more of the sweet taste, “Can I kiss you?” he asks in a bare whisper.

 

 

It could be a little too much to say that he witnessed Sehun’s eyes lighting up but that has him leaning closer, slightly closer. _“Oh God,”_ Kai moans mentally, torturing his soul. Sehun is unconsciously a tease and Kai couldn’t help but bite his lips, “Say yes Sehun,” he begs, leaning closer to count Sehun’s lashes and breath touching his face. He wants the yes; he wants Sehun to say yes and he hears it in a gasp, “ _Yes_ ,”

 

 

Kai doesn’t rush for the kiss. He leans down to Sehun’s lips and looks up to Sehun’s eyes loving how Sehun is anticipating the kiss with his eyes tightly shut. Kai pulls himself up and pushes his fingers into Sehun’s hair, still keeping his mouth over Sehun. He loves being in control, he loves the desperate look on Sehun’s face and he loves everything about this moment. “Sehun,” Kai calls, whispering into Sehun’s ears and slowly, he nips the pale ears. Sehun shivers, gasping for air and he tilts his head giving Kai more access to tease.

 

 

“You make me crazy,” Kai whispers, breathing along Sehun’s neck and the heat emitting from Sehun makes Kai lose control. Knowing very well that they are sharing body heat with Kai making himself comfortable over Sehun, he leans down to place a small kiss on Sehun’s chin. “Stop teasing,” Sehun moans, massaging Kai’s bare shoulders. Kai looks down to his own body, temporarily forgetting he was shirtless. Kai chuckles lightly and takes Sehun’s lower lips without a warning. The way Sehun moans in delight sends Kai into a needy rush. He pushes himself against Sehun, causing some friction to where he knows could lead things further.

 

 

Sehun moans more, slightly tilting his head and Kai grips Sehun by his hair to deepen the kiss. Kissing Sehun for the first time was magical. Kissing Sehun the second time is addicting and kissing Sehun for the third time is dangerous. Kai uses his tongue to devour Sehun’s heat and the other willingly shares everything with him. Sehun’s moans are music to his ears and he wants to constantly hear them. Getting out of breath, Kai pulls apart to kiss the corner of Sehun’s lips, his cheeks and eyes.

 

 

“Sehun,” Kai calls the other, coming back to his senses. He could lose control and take things to another level but a sudden flashback holds him from taking a step ahead. Kissing is already a step further and it hurts his heart to think that they are not by heart in relationship to do more. He doesn’t want Sehun regretting, hurting and hating him. “Sehun… Look at me,” Kai says, tapping the other’s cheek lightly and Sehun blinks his eyes to consciousness and stares at Kai.

 

 

“Do you know what could have happened?” He asks, slowly, carefully and to his surprise, Sehun nods. That answer has him freezing, not knowing what to answer. He gives Sehun a look, tilting his head in utter surprise but the man beneath him stares at him hopefully; as if he wants Kai to take control of things. “I…” Kai starts with heavy a heart, “You are precious to me Sehun.”

 

 

Kai shuts his eyes as Sehun caresses his shoulder, down to his arms. Sehun’s touch is soft, melting his heart all over again and being an emotional, weak one for his ‘husband’, Kai is almost in tears. “I don’t want to do this and wake up to you forgetting everything.” It’s stupid to over-react in such way but only God knows what he feels. The rejection is fresh in his heart and no one felt such rejection in history.

 

 

“Kai…” Sehun whispers his name in heavy breaths. The actor takes a moment to collect himself and looks into Sehun’s glassy eyes. “I am sorry that happened to you. I really am.” The tremble of Sehun lips indicates Sehun’s turmoil and Kai looks away, staring at Sehun’s pale neck. He doesn’t want to cry, not in front of Sehun, not now. “You’re a nice man Kai,” Sehun says, bringing his hands to hold his face and Kai looks into Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

“Don’t cry, Sehun.” Kai whispers softly, wiping Sehun’s cheeks and Sehun sniffs, kissing his hand. “I wish things were different Kai. I wish I woke up remembering what we had. I wish I can turn back time,” Sehun expresses, another drop of tear rolling down his cheeks and Kai shifts above him to sit. He helps Sehun up and kisses the other’s sweaty forehead. “There’s no use regretting over it,” he mumbles with a sigh and moves back to lean against the nearest wall.

 

 

Sehun wipes his cheeks with the back of his hands and brings his legs up. Kai watches Sehun; he could have been a selfish jerk. He could have taken advantage of Sehun’s hazy state. He could have done so much to Sehun but – he sighs. “Do you think we could be happy if I remembered?” Sehun speaks, asking him something that he imagined.

 

 

Kai smiles. Of course they would be happy. Kai imagined them as a cheesy couple. He would be dedicated husband, taking Sehun out on dates, on holidays, providing Sehun with everything and once Sehun is comfortable with his spotlight, he would bring Sehun to set, to shows, to award functions and everywhere. “You are smiling to yourself,” Sehun remarks and Kai ruffles his hair bashfully, “We would be very happy Sehun.”

 

 

A silence falls upon them and occasionally they stare at each other. Kai doesn’t know what he should do and the best plan he could think of is to invite Sehun out for brunch, “Se -,” Kai starts but the bells shocks him, alerting Sehun. “Who could that be?” Sehun whispers, sounding afraid and hesitant. Kai shrugs and stares at the door. He isn’t expecting anyone and if it’s the press, he should think of something. Kai stands up to get the door but turns to look at Sehun, “Hide,” he whispers and Sehun quickly gets the hint.

 

 

Kai takes a deep breath by the door and turns the knob dramatically. He’s sure if this scene is a part of a movie, it will be accompanied by dramatic background music but right now, it’s his heart. He pulls the door open a foot big and peeps out. “What the hell?” he mumbles, rolling his eyes and from behind the door, he hears a cacophonous laugh. Kai turns to send Sehun a look as he opens the door wide, “What the hell took you so long!?” the voice screams, and Sehun widens his eyes at the door.

 

 

“Oh wow!”

“They were doing the sexy babe,”

 

 

Sehun comes out from his hiding place and stares at the visitor. Kai pushes his hands into his pockets and, “This is Minseok. You know him already and that’s his husband, Jongdae.” Kai introduces the couple who are making themselves comfortable around the house. Jongdae is holding a bag which has Kai peeking in interest and Sehun whispers his usual greeting, “Hi.”

 

 

Jongdae bursts out laughing once again and Kai catches Sehun’s confused look. Sehun must be feeling out of place with Jongdae constantly laughing and Minseok watching them. He must be wondering why they are even here, so Kai asks them on behalf of Sehun’s confused awkward state, “What are you guys doing here?” Kai speaks, going closer to Sehun and to his surprise Minseok whistles and Jongdae winks,

 

 

“Kai, the introduction isn’t complete,” Minseok says and Kai rolls his eyes, smiling. He circles his hand around Sehun’s waist and is surprised Sehun didn’t flinch. “This is Sehun. My husband still since we didn’t sign the divorce papers yet.” Kai says, looking at Sehun and to his surprise once again, Sehun smiles. The couple cheers, coming closer to Sehun and in his hold, he could feel Sehun tensing up, “Calm down Jongdae, you’re scaring Sehun.”

 

 

“Am I?” Jongdae asks Sehun, taking the pale hands in his and Sehun clears his throat before answering, “A little.” Jongdae smiles this time and Kai watches his friend. He has a hunch Jongdae will like Sehun. Who wouldn’t? And Jongdae has special eyes on detecting people. “You’re absolute sweetest Sehun.” Jongdae speaks, glancing towards Minseok and Kai. Understanding Jongdae’s approval, Kai nudges Sehun and winks causing the lost one to blink in utter confusion.

 

 

“You don’t have to awkward with them Sehun. They are the closest I have to a family and I trust them.” Kai tells his husband, assuring the other that he is safe. Sehun looks relaxed immediately but Minseok has other plans in his head that makes Sehun uncomfortable all over again. “I am curious. What were you both doing before we got here?” Sehun shifts uncomfortably but Kai decides to brag, “You totally interrupted us.”

 

 

“Should we leave?” Minseok teases exchanging glances with Jongdae, “We have breakfast with us.” Jongdae shows his plastic bag and wriggles his eyes annoyingly. Kai turns to look at Sehun, wanting Sehun’s approval and what he witnessed blooms more love for Sehun. Sehun is smiling at the couple’s antics, “Stay,” Sehun says, welcoming them with a genuine smile earning a groan from Jongdae. Jongdae leans against Minseok’s shoulder and groans, “He’s so cute. I’m going to squish him. He’s not Sehun. He’s squishy.” This time Sehun laughs and guides Jongdae to the kitchen.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun is surprised at how friendly Jongdae is. He didn’t expect the couple to be so welcoming and they made him feel a lot accepted. He is relieved and at ease. Sehun brings Jongdae to the kitchen and the other starts whining, “There’s literally nothing here Sehun.” Sehun scratches his head, feeling a little guilty for being a bad host, “I’m sorry. I am surprised too. I came into an empty home.” Sehun says making Jongdae laugh. The other dismisses his guilt by taking out a few paper plates and cup from his bag.

 

 

“You came prepared.” Sehun notes, helping the other out, arranging it over the counter and Jongdae hums, “I know there’s nothing here. It has been sometime since Kai came here.” Jongdae tells making Sehun curious. Sehun stares at the other for more information but the elder continues pouring out some soup. Sehun takes the bread and arranges it on the paper plate. “Was this house empty from the beginning or he shifted out from here?” Sehun asks, coaxing the other to tell him more and Jongdae does, “This place is actually… hmm,” Jongdae hums, probably thinking of a better way to put things out for Sehun.

 

“He bought this place years ago and I remember him telling us the reason.” Sehun tilts his head curiously to listen to more. Sehun believes Kai has a good reason since no one will buy such a beautiful place for fun. From the time Sehun had spent with Kai, he believes Kai has an innocent, pure reason to the purchase of his house and the way Jongdae is looking at Sehun, confirms his thought. “He bought this house to escape his spotlight. He told us that one day will come where he’ll settle down and live in this house.”

 

 

Sehun chuckles, “Kai doesn’t look like he’s settling down soon.” He stares at the paper cups and when he hears no reply from Jongdae, he looks up to see the other. “He wouldn’t settle down too soon but he’ll slow down.” Sehun stares at the other. He has so much to ask but words seem to fail him. Sehun catches the hints Jongdae is trying to tell him but how should he put it into words and question the other, “How are you so sure?” Sehun asks in a bare whisper. Jongdae’s smile scares him, making the hair behind his neck stand. “I’ve known Kai way before he stepped foot in the industry and I’ve never seen him so sure about anything. He was sure about buying this place. He was so sure on marrying you. He’s adamant on keeping you safe thus he brings you here.”

 

 

 

“I am not the bad person here.” Sehun mumbles, casting his gaze down upon the heavy accusing look from Jongdae. “I know but I think you’re sober enough to see the real him now.” Jongdae leaves him alone with his thoughts and Sehun stares at the sink to sort his thoughts. Jongdae had told him the right thing. He’s sober now and he is seeing the real Kai. Even without Jongdae telling him, Sehun is getting to know Kai, learning things about him that he never knew, never released to the press. “Hey, you okay?” Sehun jumps as a hand curls around his waist and Sehun looks down to look at the beautiful, rough bronze hand. “I want to make a call.” Sehun tells Kai, turning around to see the other and the actor seems to look shocked. “Oh, okay.” Kai stutters, pulling out his phone but Sehun shakes his head, smiling, “My brothers will freak out if I call them with yours.” Sehun chuckles and the frown between Kai’s eyes ease.

 

 

“Breakfast or call first?” Kai asks and Sehun finds it sweet that Kai had taken the effort to ask what he wants to do. “I would want to make a call first but we have guests.” Sehun says, unconsciously pouting and Kai playfully knocks his forehead. Sehun looks down to bite his smile away and in his hazy state of mind, he hears Kai asking him to make a call, “I can tell them to wait. Your brothers must be worried.” Leaving Kai in the kitchen, Sehun heads to the living room where he had kept his bag and runs up the stairs. Before running, he had noticed the couple admiring the view not noticing him and Sehun excuses himself without being guilty.

 

 

Sehun rummages through his bag and holds his phone, taking deep lungful air into his chest. Nervously, he presses Kris’s number and brings his phone to his ear. He hears the dialling note loud and clear, reminding him of a ticking time bomb. “Sehun!” Kris greets, loudly with relief and Sehun too releases the air he was holding. “Hyung,” Sehun shuts his eyes, remembering his brother’s face and he hears Kris telling him to hold on, putting the phone on speaker. His other brother comes to the line and he hears Suho rambling, asking everything in one breath. “I am fine hyung. I am with Kai at his lake house.”

 

 

“Is everything okay? Is he being a jerk?” Suho asks and to his own surprise, he laughs. “No hyung, he’s actually quite nice to me.” Sehun tells, smiling in the phone and he hears Kris snorting, “I don’t trust him Sehun but if you say he’s good, I trust you.” Sehun stares at his nail as he brings himself to sit on the bed. Kris’s words rings in his head, “He’s keeping me safe hyung.” Sehun whispers back and it takes a few second for the reply to come. “Be safe Sehun. We are always here for you.” Suho speaks and Sehun nods, ignoring the fact that they can’t see him.

 

 

“I miss you guys. I will be back soon.” Sehun says, disconnecting the line and gasps when he finds Kai leaning against the door with a huge smile. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I only heard the ‘I miss you’ part.” Kai says making Sehun roll his eyes. Sehun isn’t even angry at the first place. He keeps his phone aside and stands up to get towards Kai. “Let’s have breakfast.” He says but Kai holds his hand in a grip. His eyes are concerned. “Are your brothers alright?” Kai asks and Sehun nods instantly. “They reminded me to be safe.” Sehun tells the other before Kai could ask him more. The actor doesn’t look pleased with Sehun’s answer and Sehun knows it. However, Kai shrugs it off and guides Sehun out of the house.

 

 

“We’re having breakfast here?” Sehun asks, eyeing the wooden garden hut. He didn’t notice it earlier. The wooden canopy is built on the other end of the house, facing the other view of the lake. “Since we have somewhere to sit here, so why not.” Kai laughs, trying to trip Sehun over. He shrieks in surprise and aims to push the other but Kai dodges him right in time. Sehun spots Minseok and Jongdae watching them, waiting patiently to have breakfast and he widens his steps in respect of his guests. “I’m so sorry.” He tells them, sitting on the empty wooden chair and turns around to glare at Kai, hinting the other to hurry up.

 

 

“How are your brothers?” Minseok asks as they start enjoying their breakfast by the beautiful lake. Sehun swallows the hot soup hastily and wipes his lips with the tissue, “They are good.” Sehun says but next to him Kai chuckles, “They are worried about him.” Kai adds causing the couples to keep their utensils and coo at Sehun. “With that in mind I thought we should visit them,” Kai continues causing Sehun to choke on his bread and cough his lungs out. Kai is quick to pat Sehun’s back and pass him a glass of water but the surprise has Sehun taking some time to digest the information.

 

 

“What would you do when you meet his brothers Kai? I am sure they would skin you alive.” Minseok jokes to which Sehun turns to give Kai a look. He is a little confused on why Kai would want to meet his brothers but can’t bring himself to question the other. Kai looks determined and happy about it and Sehun looks away, swallowing his question. “Well…” Kai starts, answering Minseok’s question, “To say sorry? I have to apologize for marrying Sehun without their permission.”

 

 

“Wooot,” Jongdae whistles to tease Kai. Sehun could feel his face heating up like a furnace. He sends Kai a glance but stops to stare at the beauty. Kai’s hair is wind-swept in a perfectly styled manner to which Sehun begins to question the nature’s biasness. Even the sun is gracing Kai’s face, giving the other a beautiful glow. It is impossible to look so good. It is even impossible to look good without trying. “So will you marry Sehun again if they gave you their blessings?” Jongdae asks snapping Sehun out of his thoughts and he freezes with his eyes on Jongdae. His heart is doing its thing again; summersaults. He could feel his blood vessels freezing. Sehun notes that he is actually nervous to listen to Kai’s answer.

 

 

Kai laughs but Sehun knows the laugh is burdened. The laugh is full of hurt and it hits him, they are actually in midst of divorce but he waits. Sehun waits for Kai’s answer. The way his heart aches makes the waiting unbearable. His stomach churns painfully as if he’s having stomach ache and he tries to breathe properly by sitting up straight. From the corner of his eyes, Sehun notices Kai looking at him and he turns to look at the other. Kai’s eyes are certain and determined. “I will.” Kai says, “I will marry Sehun again but only if he’s willing to marry someone like me.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

do tell me how you liked this chapter  
\- can sekai go on to the next phase of making out  
\- are you team kai or team sehun  
\- will sehun remarry kai

 

do hit the kudos and drop a comment 

 

**hi :)**

**if you would want to buy me a[coffee](https://ko-fi.com/preetpreet) **

 

 


End file.
